Daddy's Girl
by rantichan
Summary: Will Goten and Bulla ever get back together? What will Vegeta do about it? Read and review please!
1. Prologue

Hello! I'm back!

This is a sequel to learn to be Faithful, but it will be mostly about Goten and Bulla.

I don't own DBZ and all it's characters.

Please read and review!

Prologue

She only had to ask him to bring her to that exotic islands and he wouldn't mind. He had been flying all over the world since he was a little boy, even to the North Pole.

But she didn't and she chose to leave him to fly there instead of went on their wedding plan. She didn't even face him by herself when she told him that she would leave, she did it through phone.

It left many questions in Goten's mind. At the beginning he thought that it was her excuse to run away from the wedding plan, from him; that in the last minutes she decided that he wasn't good enough for her. And this thought had brought him to a very miserable broken heart. Their last conversation before she left two weeks ago, replayed clearly in his mind.

"_Goten, I think we need to postpone our wedding."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I have a photo session in Caribbean Islands for two weeks."_

"_CAN'T you postpone your photo session?"_

"_I can't! It is very important for me..."_

"_And what about our wedding? ISN'T it important for you?"_

"_Ah, come on Goten..."_

"_Fine! Just leave if you want to leave! And forget if we will ever get married!"_

"_Don't be silly, Goten. Of course I'm leaving. I've been wanting to Caribbean Islands for whole my life time."_

But now, seeing that beautiful figure walking towards his table in their used to be favorite restaurant, he suddenly realized something that he had missed for the whole time their gathering.

She looked beautiful of course, like always, her used to be pale skin shined sun-tanned. And he wondered if she ever thought about him when she was sun bathing under the sun of the Caribbean shores. She had an ignorant expression on her face, like if she only left him to repair her make up in the bathroom for ten minutes, instead of leaving him before their wedding day for a sun bathing session.

She tried to kiss him before took a seat, he avoided it by turning his face to another direction. Her kiss hung in the air.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked innocently as she took a seat across his, they were facing each other now.

Suddenly, he lost all his rage he used to feel towards her and all what he felt now was a pity; what a pity such a beauty wasn't completed with a good enough brain. Why had not he seen it long time before?

"There's no need to be mad now, Paris." But mentioning her name still gave him a pain, "I just want to say that everything is over now."

"What do you mean? You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. I've told you about it before you left."

"But I thought...I thought..."

"I don't think we need to see each other again after this."

"Goten!"

"Bye, Paris." He stood and kissed her cheek lightly for the last time then left that beautiful young woman crying alone in their used to be favorite restaurant. What had been a scar would remain a scar. He never turned his gaze back again then.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ and all it'S characters.

Please read and review!

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 1

Bulla lifted the crying baby from the crib. The baby looked at her with her big blue eyes and then stopped crying. She smiled.

"No...no...no...you don't need a diaper change, I just did it ten minutes ago." She spoke to the two weeks old baby with the tone she ever learned from her mother and her sister in law. "What's up little Cameron? You can't go back to sleep?" She kissed the baby's brow and enjoyed powder scent filled her nose.

A slight pain hit her stomach. _Will I ever have my own baby?_ How she missed having a baby of her own, the one she carried and born from her womb. Her brother had already had two and even her best friend Pan had already had one. Her mother always said that she had her first baby, Trunks, after she was thirty. She was just twenty two years old now, so she still had a long way to go. But, feeling her brother's newborn baby in her arm like this awakened her deep buried motherly instinct.

_Well, it needs two to tango, Bulla. It needs two people to make baby._

She didn't even have a boyfriend, even less a husband. She almost never had a boyfriend for whole her life time. She was a daddy's girl. There were never any good enough boys to be her boyfriends in her father's eyes.

Once when she was fourteen, she shared her first kiss with Scott Phillips, the most popular boy in West School High that time. She didn't know how Vegeta found out, but then he made Scott's bones broken in four places. Bulma had to spend a lot of money to bribe his parents so they would not bring the matter to the court, which would lead any bad advertisements for Capsule Corps business. Bulla never had courage to start any relationships with any boys then.

She thought she would have one when she started college. She had done her best in high school to get straight A so she could submit to North City University, the best one on earth. She had planned to enjoy her freedom there because it was a far enough place from her home Capsule Corps in West City. She wouldn't mind to live in a dormitory, small apartment or anything as long as she could be free. But when finally she was accepted, her father easily said, _"No, you are not going there."_

The whole family members were having dinner that time and nobody seemed to be surprised by what Vegeta said.

"_But, why? What do you think mom? Can I go to NCU?" _She looked at her mother, hoping she would give her different answer.

"_You heard what your Dad said, Bulla. We've decided that you will go to West City University. I've talked to Professor Wolf, he is my friend and I've arranged your submission there too."_ Bulma answered.

"_But mom! Every bodies in our family in our family are NCU-ers! Grandpa Briefs, you, Trunks and even Marron! People will think that I'm really stupid that I can't go to NCU!"_

"_You're not stupid! Why should you care about what people think." _Vegeta said again.

"_And WCU is not bad either, it is the best in western region." _Bulma added.

"_Trunks! Please say something!"_ She looked at her big brother hopefully now.

"_I'm sorry, sis, but I think WCU is the best for you."_ She didn't know that Trunks shivered of his own thought when he remembered all the crazy parties he ever had in his early years in NCU.

"_Oh, Dende! Everybody is against me tonight." _And thenBulla only could surrender to her family's decision.

That was the way her family could always kept their eyes on her, especially her father. He even managed to pick her up from college sometimes like what he often did when she was in elementary school or in high school. Of course her friends would look at her with weird look. And Vegeta would just shoot them with his most murderous glare then.

Shopping and shopping sessions were compensations for living in a golden cage.

And that was another history why Bulla Vegeta Briefs never had boyfriend.

"Bulla?" Marron suddenly appeared before her, brought her back from her trance. "I'm sorry for fussing over you. I don't know what refrain me from waking up, my eyes felt like a ton."

Bulla smiled then handed the baby over her mother, "It's okay, I haven't even slept yet. I think she wants to drink, I've changed her diaper but she refuses to go back to sleep."

"You changed her diaper? Why, thank you." Marron took her baby to her arm and sat on the rocking chair. Bulla watched as the baby suckled her mother's breast and Marron rocked the chair back and forth.

"It must be heavy to take care of two children without any help. I don't know why you refused the babysitter to help you." Bulla asked her sister in law.

"Well, since Trunks didn't allow me to have a job, I have lots of time to take care of our children. And who says I don't get any helps? You help me a lot and Granny Bulma too."

"You never wake Trunks up to help you at night like this."

"No need. He's been too tired from works. And I think he won't be any helps if he wakes up."

"You spoiled him too much. I'd kick his ass if I were you." There was a weird sensation streaming down her body for watching the suckling baby, "Wasn't that hurt? I think she bites you."

"What? Oh no, she has not had any teeth yet, she can't bite."

"How long will you keep breast feeding her like this? Isn't it exhausting to have a baby suckling to your breasts at the time when you're supposed to sleep?"

"I think I will feed her like this for at least a year, but when she was about a month or older she has to stop suckling at night, she has to start to learn the difference between day and night, so we all will sleep soundly during the night."

"You know everything about baby, don't you?"

"Well, when you have one someday, Bulla, you will have to know too."

Bulla smiled bitterly, _yes, if I ever have one someday._

"So, you have another girl? I read the news." Goten asked through the other tip of the phone line.

"Yup!" Trunks answered, "You have to come to the party this time, because I'll hate you forever if you don't. You had not come to my first daughter party last time. How long have we not seen each other? Six? Seven years? You are too much! Have you forgotten how to fly?"

"I think seven." Goten grinned with the famous Son's grin, but of course his best friend couldn't see it, "Okay, I'll come, I've been planning it either. I promise."

"You don't keep promise. You always called me and promised me to visit, but you never did. "

"I'm sorry about that." He grinned again. "I'll keep this one, I swear."

"Okay, see you at the party this Saturday. Marron will be glad to see you."

"I think me too."

Goten hung up the phone. It had been a very long time he didn't see his best friend. Each of them had their own lives. Trunks married to Marron seven years ago, it was the last time they met. Now Trunks had two daughters; Catherine Briefs, five years old and the newborn baby, Cameron Briefs. Goten smiled at the image of his best friend's perfect little family in the magazine. They were too famous to have privacy in their lives.

And this privacy was something Goten could enjoy every seconds he wanted it. He had his own peaceful life in East City now, far away from sector 439, the mountain where he came from. And he wasn't somebody important for anybody, may be for his mother a little whom he visited once or twice a week in his spare time. His big brother was now a grandfather because little Panny was now grown up and started her own family with Uub. They had a five months old baby boy, Jake.

Goten looked at his own reflection in the mirror. Thanks Dende that Saiyan didn't age like ordinary human. He was thirty five now, but people always thought that he was only twenty six or twenty seven.

He remained bachelor till now not because he couldn't forget Paris, his love who left him few days before their supposed-to-be-wedding-day day. He had dated chick after chick after Paris left him, but no one attracted him enough to walk to the altar. His mother had always talked to him about steady life every time he visited her and even offered him some candidates, but he didn't care. Women nowadays were too sufficient to be tied into marriage, that's what he always said.

He was happy with his carefree life and nothing would be able to change it.

The party was crowd like always. There were too many people, most of them he didn't know and they didn't know him, may be from the company; so many foods, the thing a half Saiyan like him couldn't refuse; music, something he didn't care too much and...

"Goten?!" A soft voice called him from behind the crowd, he spun his body to find the voice's owner. A very beautiful girl with aquamarine hair stood before him, she was wearing the nicest smile he'd ever seen.

"Bulla?" He found his own voice weird. "Wow! You're...you're...grown up."

She rolled her big blue eyes but still not loosing her nice smile, "That's it?" She teased.

"You're beautiful, very beautiful." He couldn't help to show off his admiration to her.

"Thank you. You haven't changed a bit."

"It's been a very long time not to see you."

"You disappeared. I never heard any news about you, I didn't even see you on Pan's wedding. Have you met Trunks and Marron? They are in the other corner with all our families." He shrugged his shoulders as answer.

They walked side by side, went away from the crowd, "I saw their pictures in magazines." They found a bench in the corner, near the jasmine trees and sat. "I was late on Pan's wedding."

"So, how have you been?"

"Fine. And how about you? Have you finished your college?"

"Yeah. I'm working with mom in the lab now." She sighed, "Sometime life is so...boring, I miss the old days when we got together a lot." She looked at her companion who couldn't turn his gaze from her, she blushed. She had to admit that she enjoyed his attention, something she barely got because of her father's over-protectiveness.

The conversation went on during the party and they couldn't deny that they had found themselves attracted one to another then.

Vegeta watched them from somewhere through the crowd.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own DBZ

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry I think the scene with Vegeta has to wait.

Hello Ashes, I'm glad you're still with me in this story.

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 2

"What are you doing here? I'm looking for you everywhere. Little Cameron is waiting for us for one sweet photo shoot with her grandma and grandpa. Krillin and Eighteen have just got their shoot and now it is our turn." Bulma pulled her husband's hand and dragged him back to the corner where their family members and close friends gathered and a professional photographer waited.

He grunted, "I don't know why you always considered such a silly thing important. You better make it quick."

-

He was about to dial her number, but she was his best friend's little sister and this thought was enough to refrain him from calling her. He realized that he had been drooling at her like an idiot at the party. Thanks Dende that he still got his control well enough there. They gathered with all their families members then and also the Z fighters gang. He felt like if there was something wrong by the way Vegeta looked at him when he finally appeared with his daughter and it made him feel uncomfortable.

Her image kept following him days after days after the party. He couldn't forget her long aquamarine hair which was really matched to her eyes, the way it fell down passing her shoulders seemed much softer than the silk dress she wore on her pale skin. He imagined himself running his hand through that aquamarine beauty and bringing it's scent to his nose. He thought he was going to go crazy.

But once again, she was his best friend's little sister, somebody whom he considered as his own little sister too. Not that he wasn't confident to ask her for a date, he was very sure that she was attracted to him too. But, what kind of relationship he could offer her if he started it now? He couldn't take any risks to hurt her if their relationship failed, like all his relationships with all the other girls he ever had. It wouldn't be only a matter of both of them. Would Trunks ever let him hurt his sister? Of course not. And by the way Vegeta looked at him at that party, he knew he would get involved too.

He thought he could feel the floral scent of her aquamarine hair filled his nose again. And this time he couldn't refrain himself from dialing her number.

-

Bulla was sitting on the couch in the living room and watching TV, to lazy to do anything else. It was Saturday and she was alone. Trunks and Marron and their two little girls were going to play park. They had asked her to come along with them, but she thought their little family needed some times to be alone. Her mother was busy in her lab, never cared if it was Saturday or any days else, just like her father who was busy in the GR like if the earth would face a doom if he ever missed even one day without training.

She used to be very sure that Goten would call her soon after that party. She had seen him very attracted to her (if she couldn't say that he was drooling at her) that time. She had been very enthusiast, checking her cell phone almost every minutes, afraid if she would ever missed his call or a message from him. She had even arranged special ring tone for him. But it had been two weeks since that party, and he still didn't call her.

She began to loose her hope, may be it was only her imagination that she saw him drooling at her, may be he wasn't interested to her, may be he didn't even ever think about her. She wasn't going to call him first, she had her pride. She thought she might go shopping to kill her boredom.

She almost jumped to her feet when her special ring tone rang loudly, announcing that her dreaming man was on the line.

"Moshi moshi. Goten?" She almost forgot to hide her amusement.

"Hello, Bulla. How have you been?" _I miss you, I couldn't stop thinking about you for the past two __weeks. I think I'm going to go crazy._

"Fine, thank you. And you?" _I'm dying waiting for your call, you idiot!_

"I'm fine." He paused, what should he say now? "I think I'm boring, are you free this afternoon?"

"Yes, why?" Even if she wasn't free, she would make herself free for him.

"A little girl used to promise to date with me once she's grown up. I intended to remind her now."

Bulla giggled, how could she forget that? Goten was on the top list of her memory about the opposite sex which she barely had.

"Oh, really?"

"What do you think if I pick you up at 5 pm and we take a walk in city park or do you like some restaurants more?"

"And show off to people how much do we Saiyan eat? I'm not gonna embarrass my self, I'm a lady, I have image to keep. I prefer a walk in city park at 3 pm."

"Wow, are you that impatient?"

"No, I just have to back home earlier."

"Okay."

"And no need to pick me up, I'll be there right on time. Meet me in the south gate."

"Okay."

"See you, Goten."

"See you, princess."

Bulla hung up the phone with a throbbed heart. She would have a date, finally. Someone finally had courage to do this. _Be honest Bulla, may be this is not because he was brave enough to arrange a date with Saiyan Princess, may be this is because he doesn't know the risk_. But she couldn't miss it. This was Goten,somebody whom she dreamed a lot when she was a child. She wasn't sure how her father would react but she had to take a risk this time. She was a grown up now. And besides, this was Goten, somebody her father had known well for a very long time. He was even a half Saiyan, like her. She really hoped her father would approve her choice this time.

"Why do you look so happy?" Bulma suddenly appeared behind her, "Are you having a date?"

"Argh!" Bulla was surprised, "Oh! It's you mom. How do you know I'm having a date?"

"Well, I overheard you."

"Is it okay, mom? I'm going with Goten."

"Sure! Why not?"

"Won't daddy get mad?"

"I don't know about that, but he doesn't have to know. Just leave. I'll tell him that you go shopping the lab needs."

"Ow, thank you mom. Why didn't you do it long time ago?"

"Well, you never asked!" Bulma answered innocently.

"Great!" She kissed her mother's cheeks, "I'm going preparing my self. I love you mom!"

"And don't forget not to come home late! Or your dad will be suspicious." Bulma tried to keep her voice low.

"I know! I know! Don't worry!"

-

"And my client's wife said, _'Thanks to you Mr. Lawyer, now my husband has to go to jail for fifteen years instead of five years the prosecutor sued before'. _So, that was the end of my careeras a lawyer." He told her his story care freely, without any shame or burden, like if he wasn't trying to impress her on their first date. May be it was because he knew that she had known him since she was a child, she had known almost everything about him, so it wasn't useful trying to create a new image.

They had walked almost whole the park round, eating some ice creams, watching children playing kites or skateboards and talking about so many things they had missed each other for being a part almost seven years.

"That wasn't your fault. You just can't lie." She smiled at him, no matter how he grew older, Goten would always be an innocent person like when he was a little boy. She still could see that now. "Actually, I don't know how you came up with the idea of being a lawyer. You're too innocent for that Goten."

"Well, it's one of the most prestige profession in the world, that's what my mom always said. I had wasted too much time for that, seven years in college and do you know how many times I have to attend the exam to get my lawyer license?"

Bulla rolled her eyes, she didn't want to guess.

"Three times." he laughed. "I'm a great failure for my mom. She put her hopes on me too high, no matter how hard I tried, I can't be Gohan." Once again, he said that with his cheery voice, like if telling someone about his failure was a joke he made everyday.

"I think we are just the same, my mom used to always compare me with Trunks. I like Design Interior more, but she insisted that I have to choose Medical Engineering as my major. I was half hearted of course and you know, I barely got A in my early semesters."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes I did. But then I found out that it is interesting too. You know, my mom had a project to capsulize many kinds of medical equipments so we can easily transport them to remote areas. People there don't have to go to big cities for complicated medical treatment now. And I think it is very fun if I can help many people."

"So, you finally succeed then."

"No, it is just that finally I can find the fun in my major. It isn't about brain Goten." She smiled, "So, what did you do after that? Did you find something more interesting than the law world?"

"I think yes." He gave her a mysterious smile.

"And what is that? Will you tell me?"

"I'll show you, but we have to fly to East City. What do you think if I take you fly there now?"

She wanted to jump and say, _sure!_ But she remembered that her father might become suspicious if she wasn't at home for dinner, "I have to be at home for dinner now, but I think we can go tomorrow. We will meet again here at nine?"

"You don't want me to pick you up?"

"No, that is not necessary."

"Okay."

-

"Mom, can I go with Goten again tomorrow? Please?" Bulla asked her mother after the dinner. It was only the two of them who were left in the kitchen to do the dishes.

"Sure, why not?"

"Will you help me to find excuse for Dad? I think I'm still not ready to tell him that I'm dating Goten. I'm afraid he won't approve."

"Are you serious about him?"

"I don't know mom, it's still too far to know about it. We have just met again after so many years,"

"Well, I think he has no more reasons to disapprove Goten. Goten is the only half Saiyan blooded left you can choose. He is being impossible if he disapprove, you know. And don't worry, I've just upgraded the GR, he will be busy like a little child with a new toy tomorrow."

"Aw, thank you mom. I love you."

They met again in the park the next morning.

"Can we fly now?" He asked.

-

Bulla took out a capsule case from her hand bag, "I think we better use this. East City is far enough you know. I don't want to mess my hair with flying without this." The true reason was she didn't want her father sensed them if they flied. She threw her capsule, then a newest designed copter popped out.

"Wow! That's cool."

"Mom designed it special for my birthday present last month."

"Do you mind if I drive for you?"

"Of course not. You'll have to lead the way anyway."

It would only need less than thirty minutes if they flied with Goten's Saiyan super speed. With Bulla's new copter however, it still needed almost three hours to reach East City. Goten landed the copter on a fringe area which looked like a huge amusement park, with many kinds of roller coasters and the other attractions.

"What is this place?"

"It's just an amusement park."

"Wow! This is amazing! I've never seen roller coaster as long as that and very high too."

"That's why we call it Amazing Land. Wait till you experience all the attractions. Lets start with that roller coaster one; the Bandit!"

They ran like two little children from one attraction to the other and both of them released free scream and laughter in every plays. They ate burgers and ice creams between the plays and didn't realize that the day passed so fast.

"Why did you bring me here, Goten?"

"Because I own this place. This is the place I want to show you."  
"This is amazing Goten." She looked at him with admiration. This was the Goten whom just told her that he was a great failure the day before.

"You know, at the beginning we only had one attraction here, the Bandit. Then one by one we build all these."

"Goten..."

"Seeing people happy and laugh freely here give me great satisfaction, Bulla. May be I'm not good about the business, but sometime we have to admit that money isn't everything. I just see what people want and what can make them happy. That's the way I run this place."

"Goten..."

"Come on, lets go try another ride. You know, we've just built the longest roller coaster on earth."

He pulled her hand to run with him, but when they ran, her high heel was broken and she slided then fell on her ass.

"Are you all right, Bulla?"

"Aw! My foot is hurt. I think I get a muscle bound!"

"Let me see." He bended to check her, "Yeah, I think this is bad enough. You won't be able to walk with this foot. Come on, I'll carry you."

He took her body to his arm and lifted her easily, "Where are we going?"

"My house is not too far from here. I think you better take a rest for a while there."

-

His house was a small two story building outside the amusement park, with a scenery of a small beautiful lake in the backyard.

"This is your house?"

"Yeah. Too small to be compared with Capsule Corps, huh?"

"At least this is your own house. Capsule Corps belongs to my parents. Your house is beautiful. You surprised me a lot this day."

They got inside the house and he put her on the sofa in the living room.

"Wow, your house is pretty neat for a bachelor."

"Thank you. I'll get you some drink."

"No need Goten, just sit here with me."

He sat next to her on the sofa. There was an awkward silence for a moment between them.

"Why do you remain bachelor till now?" She asked.

"Well, I haven't found somebody who really attract me to walk on the altar."

"You still couldn't forget Paris?" She knew she had no right to ask him that question, not even to mention that name before him, but she really couldn't help.

"Paris? No, I've fallen in love so many times so easily after that Bulla."

"Is that so? Is that so, Goten?"

He turned his face to avoid her examining stare, he knew that she knew that he lied.

"Tell me, Goten. How is it love like, that you've fallen in so easily for so many times? Tell me, because I never know how it's like."

He lost his words, like a little child being caught doing a naughty thing.

"Is it something like this?" She brushed his cheek with her hand and forced him to stare her back, "or something like this?" She cupped his face with her perfect palms then kissed his lips.

"Bulla, I...I..." He said between her kisses.

"Shut up, Goten. Shut up." And then she shut him up with her kisses again.

"You drive me crazy, Bulla. You drive me crazy."

And though her body was wrapped and locked by his muscular one, she could feel the freedom she had dreamed for whole her lifetime. Finally, finally she was free.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own DBZ and all it's characters.

Chapter 3

The Roller Coasters had made her adrenaline run fast in her veins, but the experience she had with Goten after that was far beyond everything. Joy after joy and explosion after explosion she experienced that time were something really new for her.

She was panic when she found out the sky had turned dark outside, "Oh Dende! Dad will kill me if I'm not home for dinner!"

Goten stretched his muscular body beside her, "What?"

"I have to be at home for dinner, Goten. But look! What time is it?"

"Don't be panic." He smiled at her. "There are few hours differences between East City and West City. You'll be there right on dinner time if you leave right now. But, are you sure you want to leave now?"

She rolled and kissed him again, "Of course not, but my Dad is a little bit rude about I'm going out with such a handsome man like you. He'll be suspicious if I'm not at home for dinner."

"Oh, Dende! So, he doesn't know that you go out with me? What about your mom and Trunks?"

"My Dad doesn't know, but my mom knows and I think she'll tell Trunks."

"That's why you refused me to pick you up in Capsule Corps and prefer to fly with your copter?"

"I'm sorry Goten. I didn't mean to hide it from you."

"It's all right. I think I know it will happen. Your Dad looked at me with a weird look when I appeared in Cameron's party with you. I never thought that you're still your Daddy's little girl."

"So, will we meet again, Goten?"

"Sure, Bulla. And we will do it your way, don't worry."

"Okay, I have to go home now."

"How's your feet? They are okay now?"

"Yeah, you're really a good doctor."

-

She tiptoed to get inside the house, it was still fifteen minutes to dinner. She still had a chance to take a shower and change her clothes before the dinner started.

"Why are you tiptoeing like a cat?" Her big brother suddenly appeared before her, she almost jumped in surprise.

"Nothing!" She snapped.

Trunks looked at his little sister with an odd, examining stare, "I think mom is worried about you."

"Tell her I'm fine, I'll go get a shower and be ready for dinner in ten minutes." She ran upstairs to her bedroom as quickly as possible to avoid more of Trunks stare.

"You are almost late." Bulma said to her daughter when finally she entered the kitchen, but then Vegeta came as well and took his seat on the kitchen table.

-

Trunks closed his bedroom door and saw his wife combing her long blond hair in front of the mirror, "So the girls asleep?"

"Yeah."

He stood behind his wife and admired her reflection in the mirror, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. I think you think I'm fat. I still have few ponds I must get rid of."

"This is not fat. This is sexy." He bended and kissed her earlobe, "Marron, I want you to talk to Bulla."

"What's up?"

"Mom told me that she had a date with Goten today and I saw her...err...you know..."

"What?"

"She had that red face...well, you know, Bulla is very inexperienced about something like this. My Dad never let her have a boyfriend. Please talk to her...just remind her to wear protection."

"Trunks, she is twenty two! She doesn't need me to tell her about that."

"But sometime she doesn't think with her brain. Come on, Mar, do it for me."

"Okay, I'll go to talk with her right now."

Bulla was lying on her bed when Marron knocked her door, "Come in!" She shouted.

Now Marron could see that her sister in law's face shined brighter than usual, of amusement if she could say, "I heard that you had a date with Goten today." She sat next to her sister in law on the bed.

"So Trunks knew and told you?"

"Yeah, how was it? You look so happy."

Bulla smiled widely, "You can say that."

"I guess something happened?"

Bulla rolled her eyes, "Oh, Dende! You can smell him on me?"

"So, I take it yes. Emm...Bulla, I don't mean to interfere your business, but...did you or he wear protection?"

Bulla put her hand on her mouth, "My Dende, what have I done?"

-

"What have I done?" Goten mumbled to himself as Bulla's copter took off from his front yard.

He was the experienced one, but she was the princess and it was clear that she didn't take orders, she gave ones. It was her hands and her lips which had guided him where to touch, where to kiss, when to stop and when to move faster. And it surprised him a lot when he found out that the perfect princess was a virgin.

Her youth and her desire had brought him into trance and blinded him that he couldn't even think clearly again that he had fucked his best friend's little sister.

It wasn't like him to loose control so easily before a girl, especially after Paris left him. He had always been careful when releasing his biological needs, he had always made sure that there would be no further commitment; no offspring and never forgot to wear protection. Everything was just game and never meant to be serious.

Was it her beauty which had binded him? He had met many beautiful girls before and the ones he dated were always above average. He was confused by his own feeling now. Was it love? He wasn't sure. It had been very long time ago the last time he trusted the word named love.

What would Trunks say if he knew? And the worse was, what would Vegeta do if he knew? He didn't want to think about that. But it was obvious to him now that with Bulla Vegeta Briefs, whether he liked it or not, it would not be just a game like always. And he thought he might like it, because it'd been only few hours after she left and he'd already missed her.

But flying to Capsule Corps would not be an easy thing again for him now like he used to when he was a little boy or like when he was a teenager and used to hang out with Trunks a lot.

He dialed Bulla's cell phone number, her angel voice in soft laughter soon echoed in his mind,"What's up? I've just left you few hours ago and you're already missed me?"

"Yes, I miss you like crazy, Bulla. I really can't wait to meet you again."

"Be patient, Goten." She said with a chuckle, "I'm sorry I think I'll be very busy this week, but I promise I'll meet you on weekend."

"Really?"

"Sure, I miss you too."

When the weekend came, he flied to West City impatiently to pick her up in city park they used to meet the week before. In his eyes, she was even much more beautiful than what he'd imagined. She was really a goddes.

"So, where will we go now?" He asked.

"Wherever you like to take me, mister."

And then the meeting became routine every weekends for them.

-

Bulma tapped the kitchen table anxiously when she was preparing dinner. It was twenty minutes to dinner and Bulla hadn't showed up. The last time she thought she almost got a heart attack when her daughter finally appeared in the last minutes. She had managed to contact Bulla through her cell phone for few times this time, but it seemed that the device was turned off.

Everything dealing with Bulla Vegeta Briefs was something she really given up completely to her husband. This was the way she could indulge her husband sentiment. She thought he had enough sacrificed himself by swallowing all his pride to act as a good father. She knew it wasn't easy for him to do that.

Since the birth of their daughter, Bulma knew that her husband had been melted to her. Even without any spoken words, it was clear that he intended to atone for the moments he had missed with their first born, Trunks, when he was a baby. He got more involved with Bulla's life; he took her shopping; he picked her up from school sometimes and he played with her more than he had done with Trunks. And as the consequences, he set some rules for her; he took decisions for her; he decided what kind of friends she could have, include male friends; he decided what schools and college she attended and the most important thing was he had never let her have any boyfriends, in his eyes there were never any good enough boys to be his daughter's ones.

Bulma could understand that, it was something fair enough.

It was just that their daughter was no longer a little girl now, she had grown up and needed more than her family and her childhood friend like Pan to interact. Most girls of her age had already broken up with their fifth, sixth, or even their tenth boyfriends and some even had got married and started their own families. It was the time for Vegeta to realize that and prepare himself to loose his daughter.

And Goten wasn't a stranger for their family. Bulma wasn't surprised when she found out that Goten asked her daughter for a date. She had seen him drooling at Bulla at the party and she had started to think that he might be the perfect choice for her daughter. He was the only other half Saiyan Bulla could choose, it was something Vegeta wasn't supposed to deny despite his rivalry with Goku in the past.

But she still needed more time before she's ready to tell her husband about that, she would do it slowly and perfectly because she had learned from her experience not to deal with Vegeta's temper whenever she could avoid it, so it was better to play safe now.

Five years old Catherine entered the kitchen with her mother who carried her newborn in the baby bassinet, "What do we have for dinner grandma?"

The cheerful voice of the blue haired little girl brought Bulma back from her trance, she smiled and bended to have the same eye level as her, "Well, we have lamb curry and Java rice. Do you like them?"

"Yay! I love curry! I'll help you to arrange the plates, grandma." The little girl exclaimed.

"Why, thank you."

"Well, here is for grandpa, grandma, papa, mama, me, auntie Bulla. Should we count auntie Bulla, grandma?"

"Why not?"

"She has not home since the morning. Grandpa and papa are sure still in shower and will get down soon so we count them. But auntie is not home, so should we count her?"

"Count who?" Vegeta suddenly entered the kitchen, it wasn't usual for him to come earlier for dinner.

Bulma gasped but managed to look cool and before her innocent granddaughter went on her outburst, her genius worked, "Us! Since you and I are going to have dinner outside, Cathy doesn't have to count us."

Catherine rolled her eyes, but before she could protest, her mother gave her a sign to shut up through her eyes.

"Dinner outside? What for?" Vegeta crossed his arms before his chest.

"We have been too busy lately that we don't have time for ourselves, Vegeta. Come on, being old people like us doesn't mean we can't have romantic dinner outside."

"Old?! I'm not old!"

"Yea...yea...yea...Saiyan doesn't get old. Come on honey, I promise it will be worth. I've had reservation in your favorite France restaurant." She lied about the reservation of course, but one of the advantages of being the famous Briefs was that she didn't need any reservations to eat wherever and whenever she wanted. She grabbed her husband by his arm and said to her granddaughter before dragging Vegeta outside, "Now, would you please help your mama and papa with the dinner sweetie Cathy?"

Catherine frowned, not understanding the situation but then said, "Okay."

"Good girl. And don't worry about the dishes. Ask papa to turn on the robot okay?"

"Kay."

They had already left when Trunks entered the kitchen, he asked his daughter, "Where's grandma and grandpa, Cathy?"

"I don't understand papa, grandma suddenly went to dinner outside with grandpa because auntie Bulla isn't home."

Trunks frowned and exchanged stare with his wife. Marron shrugged her shoulders, "Well, that's not our business Cathy. I think we better start eating now."

-

Bulma knocked her son's bedroom door several times, it was dawn and Bulla wasn't home yet and she started to be panic. She came home from the dinner with her husband at midnight and hoped that her daughter would finally have been home. But she didn't and it make Bulma unable to close her eyes during the rest night. She tiptoed outside her room when she thought Vegeta was asleep.

"Trunks! Trunks! Wake up sweetie, please." She held her voice not to be too loud.

There was a grunt before the purple haired opened the door, still rubbing his eyes, "It is dawn mom, what's up?"

"Your sister isn't home yet. You better pick her home before your Dad finds out."

"Where is she? With Goten again?"

"I think yes. I've tried to call her few times, but her cell phone was turned off. Come on Trunks, I'm so worried."

"Mom! Bulla is grown up now. May be this is the time Dad should realize that."

"But you know how's your Dad about this. We can't..."

A deep male voice cut their conversation, "So, you really know WHAT I'm going to DO about THIS?" Vegeta suddenly appeared behind them, with his arms crossed before his chest and a very angry face.

Both mother's and son's mouth gapped opened and lost their words.

"SO, how long have you hided it from me?! Since the party? Is that right?!"

"Vegeta, I..I.."

"DAD! Bulla is grown up now! You should realize that! You can't treat her like if she is forever a five years old!" Trunks managed to answer for her mother. "She has right to do WHATEVER she WANTS!" He yelled.

"IS THAT SO?!" Vegeta yelled back at his son.

"YES!!"

Bulma only could look at her son and then at her husband and froze in her state. Catherine's head emerged from her room and she started to cry, "Mama..." Marron ran to her daughter's room and carried her back inside.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO TO MY DAUGHTER YOU BRAT!!"

"Why papa and grandpa yell each other, mama?" Catherine sobbed in her mother's arms and Marron could only hope that little Cameron would not wake up too.

"I'M NOT A BRAT, DAD!"

Vegeta spun and left them with his speed.

"Trunks! Stop your Dad before he does something horrible!" Bulma finally could speak.

-

Bulla was humming her favorite song while she was making pancakes in Goten's kitchen. She was happy, she was very happy. She didn't know that exploring with what her body could do for her gave her new experiences every times. There was always something new and she couldn't wait to devour all of them.

And even making pancakes there gave her different feeling than the one she felt when she did it at her home. She felt like a housewife, she smiled at herself. _So, this is falling in love_? She didn't know it could be very beautiful like this. She didn't even care that she had missed her dinner at Capsule Corps and that she had spent her whole night with Goten.

The man of her mind entered the kitchen still with sleepy eyes and Bulla had to admit that he was very adorable in that state.

"Morning." He greeted and managed to kiss her, but before his kiss could land on her angelic lips, suddenly a ki blast destroyed his door and in second a very angry Vegeta appeared before them.

Goten's body was flown high in the air and before he could even blink his eyes, several beats landed on his face, chest and stomach and a kick threw her to the hill nearby, cracking it into half.

To be continued...

Review, please...


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own DBZ, I just love all the characters in it.

I don't hate DBGT, I just don't like the way they turned Goku into a child and make him leave with Shenlon, I don't like the way they made Piccolo die and I don't like Vegeta's haircut too. But I love the scene where Vegeta drove with Bulla, especially the steering wheel incident which really inspired me to write this fics. And I like that Marron had a nose in GT.

I warn you, if there are some parts in this fics which are inconsistent with GT, it's because I pretend that GT didn't happen (except the parts I love), so please don't sue me.

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 4

Bulla ran out from the now cracked house, she watched in shock as her father, in his super saiyan form, kept beating up the poor Goten who was very unguarded. The demi Saiyan had imagined some bad reactions from Vegeta for playing with his daughter, but not such a brutal morning surprise. He was no match for Vegeta and his lack of training made his state even worse. In less than a minute since Vegeta's abrupt coming, he had been laid almost unconscious on the ground with bruises and cuts in almost all his body's parts and blood flowing out from the cuts. And it was sure that he experienced so many broken bones inside his body.

He had not even had a single chance to punch and kick back, even less to power up to Super Saiyan level so at least he could a little counterbalance the prince.

Trunks tried to kept tracking his father's ki signal. And though he had powered up to Super Saiyan level, he felt himself flying too slow. He began to regret that he didn't spend more time to train like he used to when he was a child. Why did he even bother to change his pajamas before he flied off? _Stupid_! He cursed himself.

Vegeta watched with unfathomable expression on his face, as his prey devoured all his beats. He stood in the air, few meters away from Goten then pointed his hand at the demi Saiyan to prepare a ki blast, "How dare you touch my daughter, you, third class clown!"

Goku opened his eyes lazily. He could feel two familiar apparent power level dancing in a distance. The one was dominating the other and pushing it to it's limits. He jumped from his bed when he realized that the energy level he felt wasn't part of his dream and the familiar non dominant one belonged to his younger son.

Gohan put his coffee cup on the table and frowned. He had not been sleeping the whole night, working on some paper works correction. He was sure the spiking energy in the distance belonged to Vegeta. Why did he seem not so pleased? And that energy came from the East City direction, the city where his younger brother lived the past few years. He concentrated more to feel Goten's ki level. And then he found out, it was very faint, almost faded, and very close to the spiking unpleased Vegeta's one. _Something bad is happening_.

Uub put his baby boy on his lap, he was playing with him while his wife was making pancakes for breakfast. _"Hey! What happened?!"_ He mumbled then stood and put his baby back on the bassinet. "Honey, I have to leave!" He said to his wife before he flied off.

"That is not good, Piccolo-san. Don't you think you need to get involved?" Dende said to the former earth God as they watched what was happening on earth from the lookout.

"No need. Don't worry. He's not going to kill him."

"But.."

"The fate is working, Dende. This is fate."

Dende only could look at the older Namekian oddly, but Piccolo was the former God and he was still much more wiseful than him. Dende only had to trust him.

Krillin rolled his body and pulled on his blanket to his chin. He opened his eyes lazily as he felt the familiar spiking energy in the distance, and there was also another familiar ki which seemed to chase the former one. _Ahh! Crazy Saiyans! Sparring in bloody morning!_ His hand reached his wife to embrace her and he closed his eyes again.

-

"Goteeeeen! Daddy, nooooo!!" Bulla cried. Nobody knew what moved her to levitate in the air but then in the last seconds, she had been standing before her lover, covering his body from the ki blast her father had shot him at the same time.

Trunks arrived there almost at the same time with Goku who used his instant transmission. They watched in horror and froze at the scene. Even now Vegeta couldn't stop the speed of his own ki blast hit his beloved daughter and made her knocked unconscious to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!!" Vegeta screamed.

Goku's and Trunks' mouths gapped opened, their eyes widened..

The ki blast was predicted not to kill a trained demi Saiyan, only to make him get injured enough, only to warn him that it wasn't a good idea to play with The Prince of All Saiyans' temper. But it was hard to predict what it would cause to a non trained person, even if she was a Saiyan Princess.

"Vegeta! What have you done!" Goku shouted.

"Bulla! Goten! No!" Trunks was shocked seeing his little sister's and his best friend's state.

Both Goku and Trunks flied closer to the trio. Vegeta was now holding his daughter in his arms. He was sure that the princess' state was caught between life and death now.

"You have to explain this, Vegeta!" Goku looked at his prince with a confused and angry face at the same time then he bended to check his son.

"KAKAROT! GET YOUR INSTANT TRANSMISSION TO HOSPITAL NOW, YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta yelled, his body was shaking of shock of the result of his own action.

"What?!" Goku was very confused.

"NOW!!"

"I'll help you to carry Goten, Mr. Goku." Trunks said.

Gohan and Uub arrived there at the same time, only to find out nothing, because Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Goten and Bulla had already left with Goku's instant transmission.

"Hey, what happened? I swear I just felt them here." Gohan asked his son in law.

"I don't know. And I think I just feel Goku here too, I think it has to do with the instant transmission."

"Okay, lets find out!"

They both flied again, trying to track where the former kis had moved.

-

"I'm sorry, Bulma...I'm really sorry..."

Bulma was about to spill out all her rage outburst to her husband. She had been waiting both Vegeta and Trunks at home very anxiously that morning. She usually never let herself be left behind like that, but she knew it was useless to try following where both men of her life had flied. They were too fast beyond her copter's speed. And she didn't know where their direction was.

Trunks came back then about half an hour latter, alone, without his father and even less his little sister. He explained her what had happened; that both Bulla and Goten were in the ICU of East City Medical Center now. Goku had managed to ask some senzu beans from Mr. Korin, but he was running out stocks.

She arrived at the hospital few hours latter and demanded the receptionist at the lobby to answer her questions impatiently. Capsule Corps had frequently donated the hospitals chains for few decades. So it was her right to get all attentions there.

A baldy old man in white met her at the lobby, "Mrs. Briefs..."

"Tell me how's my daughter, doctor..."

"Strauss, Mrs. Briefs...We are doing our best to save your daughter now. She only has to pass her critical stage before we can move her from the ICU. But all what we can do now is praying...I think it is better for you now to wait, Mrs. Briefs. We promise we'll tell you as soon as possible if there's any progress..."

"And what about the young man with her? Goten Son?"

"Oh, his condition is better than your daughter, Mrs. Briefs. He is not in critical stage and we have treated all his dislocated bones and wounds. He's ready to move from the emergency room now."

"Please make sure that he will get all the VIP treatments, doctor."

"Sure, Mrs. Briefs..."

When she entered the hospital's waiting room then, she saw her husband standing against the wall in the corner. It wasn't very like him to be in such a place, rubbing shoulders with many strangers. The place was too crowded. _Where are his coolness and arrogance?_ His stare met his wife's figure walking closer to him, and without anybody forced him, to her surprise, he said, "I'm sorry Bulma, I'm really sorry..."

All her rage melted and all words she had prepared on her way there vanished. But before she could re-adjust her brain to react, suddenly a familiar high pitched woman's voice cut the crowd.

"LET ME...!"

"Chichi, please don't!" Goku tried to stop his wife walking closer to Vegeta, but the savior of the universe never had a chance to win any arguments with his high tempered wife.

Then, PLAAAKKK!! Chichi's hand landed on Vegeta's cheek, slapping him.

Being the former martial artist she was, the sound she made was enough to make the whole room quiet, though her slap was far than strong to hurt Vegeta who was of course million times stronger than her.

Goku's mouth gapped opened, _well the problems still don't stop_.

Bulma put her hand on her mouth.

Gohan and Videl, Uub and Pan with her baby in her arm, who just entered the waiting room, stopped dead in their tracks. All eyes, included the strangers there, turned their stares on Vegeta, humiliating the Saiyan Prince even more.

To be continued...

Please review and give me feed back...


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own DBZ.

Daddy's Girl 5

He was supposed to dodge the slap easily, but he let it. In his early years on earth, he never tolerated such a thing and would execute hard punishment for anyone who dared. But this time he didn't care about anything. He had seen suffer in his wife's eyes when she entered the room and he'd just realized that after so many years their gathering, he still always made the woman he loved suffer.

He regretted that he had let his emotion make him blind. Kakarot's wife just reacted the way he had reacted when he found out about Goten and his daughter.

He never cared about what other people thought of him, except his family, so why should he start now? The only person he saw in that room was his wife, only her. The others didn't exist, never had existed since he came there to wait for the judgment which would fall on him about his beloved daughter.

His calm reaction brought everyone who knew him in disbelief, but it was something they thought they could only dream on.

Goku used the moments to lift his wife's body and put her on his shoulder and carried her outside the room. Chichi's hands punched his back and his feet kicked the air repeatedly.

"I'm not finished! Don't you dare stopping me, mister!" She yelled, but her husband was too strong for her.

Gohan, Videl, Uub and Pan looked at each others and released sighs.

-

Vegeta looked at the sleeping girl through the small glass window of the hospital room and he wished she were only sleeping. A pain hit his chest for the thousandth time. She wasn't just sleeping. Her beautiful face was now covered by oxygen mask and intravenous infusions were everywhere in her body parts to keep her alive.

How long had she been in that state? May be a week or more if he could recall. She had been moved to West City Medical Center soon after she passed her critical stage because Chichi couldn't stand meeting the Briefs every times she paid a visit to her son. No, not paying a visit, she was in the hospital all time and she hated all the Briefs now.

May be that wasn't bad either, at least Bulla was closer to their home now.

Bulma had persuaded him to go home from the hospital once or twice so he could see after himself, to take a bath, change his clothes and have proper meal. But being home was no longer comfortable for him now. His son hated him. His granddaughters, both had aquamarine hair and azure eyes, reminded him about his princess a lot. Even his wife, in her graceful sixties, still had the blue which would remind him about Bulla every times he looked at her.

Blue and purple were the color of the Briefs, every girls had blue and every boys had purple. He and his spiky black hair and onyx eyes were strangers there. Marron was blond but at least it was the same as Mrs. Briefs senior.

The first time he came home from the hospital after the incident to have dinner was a bad idea. The meal was perfect like always. But everybody ate in silence, it was his coming which had triggered that uncomfortable situation.

"_This duck is great mom! You know how much I love roasted duck!"_ Trunks finally spoke which caused both Marron and Bulma roll their eyes at him.

"_What?"_ The purple haired retorted,_ "I'm just telling the truth. By the way Mar, you have to try the roasted duck in the newly opened Chinese restaurant near CC Headquarter. It was great too! I'll take you there someday." _Marron stopped shoving her food and exchanged glance with Bulma.

"_Trunks..."_ she called.

Trunks turned his stare to his wife, then like if he had just realized something, he put his hand on his forehead,_ "Ow, sorry! I forget that little Bulla is lying unconscious in the hospital now. How could I talk about delicious food?!"_ He said sarcastically.

"_Trunks!" _Both Marron and Bulma shouted at him.

Vegeta knew that his son's words were meant to insinuated him. He stopped shoving his food, put his fork back on his plate and pushed it sheering off of him, _"I'm not hungry."_ He stood and left.

He didn't mean to push his plate strong enough but then the China ceramic was broken into pieces.

Little Cameron jumped from her chair in fright and hugged her mother.

Everybody in the kitchen table lost their appetites now. Bulma shot a death glare to her son who pretended to ignore it then she left to catch after her husband.

She saw him standing on the balcony, outside their bedroom, his gaze was pointed in a far far away place, may be to the hospital where his daughter lying unconscious.

"_You have to eat."_ Bulma stood behind him, her hand touched his back gently.

"_I'm not hungry."_ He answered without even turning his gaze to his wife.

"_You'll get sick."_  
_"Saiyans never get sick."_

She sighed, no use talking to this stubborn man. He never took suggestions, even less orders from other people. He was the one who always decided what he wanted to do.

"_Why didn't you pester me too?"_ He asked his wife when he knew that she still stayed.

"_What can I say? Since what happen to that poor Scottie boy, I knew it would happen again soon or late."_

He chose to stay at the hospital all time then where he could always take a look at his beloved daughter, waiting for her opening her eyes. He missed her azure eyes when looked at him with their bright shine. He never not melted to that shine.

Would he ever see those eyes opened again? And demanded him so many things that he would always complain but always made him smile in the end because he knew that he would never win against her demands. She was the only one in the universe who was capable to treat him that way, she was his princess.

And if those eyes would ever be opened again, would she ever forgive him?

-

"Vegeta still didn't say anything?" Goku suddenly appeared before Bulma who was sitting in the hospital cafeteria. She almost dropped her coffee cup in surprise, after so many years she still wasn't used to his instant transmission. Thanks Dende that there were only few people in that cafeteria and they didn't seem to pay attention that a man had just popped up there from nowhere.

She shook her head, "You know how he is. He will only say what he wants to say."

The cheerful warrior took a seat across hers and pinched off a muffin cake from her plate. He ate it in one gulp. "Can you order me some more food, Bulma? I'm hungry." His Saiyan stomach growled loudly as a support pronouncement.

Bulma couldn't help but smiled at her best friend antique behavior, in every situation, Son Goku always thought with his stomach. "Okay, what do you want to eat? But I warn you, this is hospital. The food may not be so good."

"It's okay, I'll eat anything." he put his hand in the back of his head sheepishly and grinned with his famous trademark grin.

Few minutes latter, their table had been full of foods which soon disappeared again because they moved to Goku's stomach. "I guess Chichi didn't cook you anything?" Bulma asked as she watched her best friend ate in record.

"She's in the hospital all day, everyday day. I usually went fishing when she didn't cook, but I don't feel like doing it right now." He answered between bites.

Bulma sighed, yeah...he usually went fishing with his boys and now one of them was still lying in the hospital. "How's Goten?"

"Better. I think we can take him home in a week. You know, I'd got worse from Vegeta when I first fought him, he was serious that time. And I think this time he didn't intend to kill Goten."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Goten would not survive if Vegeta intended to." She sipped her coffee, "Did your son say anything? He's awake from his unconsciousness, right ?"

Goku had finished eating and now rubbing his belly in satisfaction. Bulma called a waitress to clean up the mess on the table. "No, he shuts his mouth very well. I think his pride was hurt more than his body."

Bulma rolled her eyes, being surprised by her best friend statement.

"Tell me again, Bulma. How did it really happen?"

"I've told you, I still don't know his reason why he beat up Goten to that state, but that morning he was very angry because Bulla wasn't home the whole night and he found out that she was with Goten."

"He was angry because your daughter wasn't home? Wow...I never think Vegeta can be...can be...Gosh, he sounds like Chichi."

"You must know that Vegeta really treasured his daughter, Goku."

"Do you think Goten had done something really bad that made Vegeta very angry to him?"

"I don't know, but this isn't the first time he broke someone's bones for dating with his little girl."

"Really? He'd ever done something like this before?"

"Well, not this bad. I remember Bulla's school mate, Scott. Vegeta broke his bones in four places because he kissed Bulla.."

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed.

Bulma looked at her watch then said to her best friend, "Well, I have to leave now, Goku. I have an appointment with doctor Leon. We'll discuss something about Bulla's progress."

"Can I go with you? I want to take a look at your daughter too."

"Sure, why not."

Vegeta only glanced through the corner of his eyes at his former rival who walked behind his wife. He was standing against the wall of his daughter room, his arms crossed before his chest. In this VIP service, they had a special luxurious waiting room for themselves, completed with sofa, TV, a refrigerator and a bathroom. It was attached to the patient room. They didn't need to share it with any other people.

"You have to wear the sterile clothes if you want to get inside." Bulma said to her friend, "But you can peep through the glass window if you only want to take a little look and don't need to change your clothes." She sat on the sofa and leaned her back there, trying to be relax.

"Well, I think I'll just take a look from here." Goku stood before the patient's door and took a look at the princess through the glass window. Vegeta grunted in annoyance of his ex rival presence.

"Where the hell is that lazy doctor?!" He asked his wife but seemed more like if he talked to himself. "He's supposed to meet us here around this time."

Before Bulma answered her husband, the waiting room's door was opened, a middle aged man in white came in, "Good afternoon, Mr. And Mrs. Briefs..." the doctor nodded to greet the couple.

"Good afternoon, doctor." Bulma answered, her husband only glanced at him as an acknowledgment. "You said you had news for us?"

"Yes, Mr. And Mrs. Briefs..." The doctor glanced at Goku then looked back at Bulma, "It is all right..."

"It's all right, doc. He is our very close friend. Please just tell us about the news..." Bulma said.

"Well, Mr. And Mrs. Briefs...we just found out that... your daughter... is... pregnant...

Vegeta's face hardened, in her shock Bulma managed to say "What? Are you sure about that?"

"We've checked it several times to make sure and we are positive now..."

"For how long?"

"For about four weeks."

"But, how?" Goku turned his gaze from the glass window to the man in white. His outburst made Vegeta become very annoyed even more.

"Do you really have to ask that??" He hissed through his clenched teeth. No matter how he wanted to yell, he still realized that he had to keep his voice low there.

"Well, I..."

"It must be your fucking moron brat whose responsible for that!!"

"Ooh, well you mean Goten..."

"Come on you two! Don't start!" Bulma said to the two Saiyans. "It is all right doc? With my daughter's condition now, is this pregnancy safe for her?"

"I think yes, Mrs. Briefs. She survived from the accident, so did the fetus. I think both of them are very strong."

-

"_Why daddy, why?"_

"_Because you're a princess! And that's not the right attitude for a princess!"_

Her father yelled at her, it was the first time he ever got mad at her for whole her lifetime and it made her shudder. She had made her daddy disappointed. And she vowed that she would never do such a thing again. She would always made her daddy proud of her.

She tried hard to forget the image of the unconscious Scott with broken arms and legs at her school backyard. She didn't know what a love was either, she was just trying to experience a kiss. Wasn't it normal for a fourteen years old girl to have her first kiss? Even most of her friends experienced their first kiss in a much younger age than her now.

But the image couldn't vanish from her mind. It haunted her, chased her and kept asking her why she didn't defend him that time. _You're coward! Coward! Coward!_

She closed both of her ears with her hands, but still, the voice didn't vanish but echoed in her mind much stronger than any other voice she ever heard.

And then she saw Goten, lying on the ground with bruises and cuts in almost all of his body's part, blood flowing out from his cuts. She felt his almost closed eyes glanced at her, _"Bulla...Bulla..."_

She knew she had to do something this time. She loved him. She loved Goten. What she had experienced with him wasn't just an adventure. She knew that for sure now. She would do anything for him. She would do anything for her love. Even if she had to disappoint her daddy.

Her strong will brought her flying in the air. However she was a half Saiyan, wasn't she? And every Saiyans could fly, could fly...

The last thing she remembered was a strike of pain in all over her body and before everything turned dark, she heard her daddy scream, "NOOOOOOO!!"

No what daddy? Did she do something wrong again?

And when she opened her eyes, she saw her daddy standing beside her. He didn't seem to be mad again, but sad and worried.

AN: I know its classic, but I hope you enjoy it. Well, I have to go back to my country by the end of this month and I'll be very busy. I'm sorry if I don't up date the next chapter soon. But I don't intend to abandon this story, so don't worry, I promise I'll up date as soon as I get a chance.

Keep reviewing me please! I love all your reviews!


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own DBZ and all it's characters.

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 6

_What you do in the past effects your future._

_Do good things good things happen, do bad things bad things happen._

_It is karma..._

_Karma..._

He used to laugh when he first time read about that earth ancient mythology in his father's in law library. He threw the book, _Karmaphala, Law of Cause and Consequences; All Living Creatures are Responsible for Their Karma-Their Actions and The Effects of Their Actions,_ across the room. _Ridiculous!_

He always became the one who controlled his own fate. What could be stronger than the ascended of the ascended super Saiyan level? And so since the possibility was very low, he was very sure that there was nothing would be able to control him except himself. He had trained and trained day by day to get stronger and stronger, to make himself the master of his own fate. And karma was only a laughable folk told to children to scare them.

After all, he was Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans.

But then history revealed and recurred.

And now he started to think that his karma was chasing him.

At the beginning, he was glad that the day his beloved daughter opened her eyes, he was there on her side.

"Daddy?" Her voice was weak from the lack of use for the past a week.

"I'm here." He answered with the tone he ever used to speak to her when she was a little child.  
"Why do you hate Goten, daddy?"

He clenched his teeth, why in the hell she had to ask that question in the very first time? "I don't hate him."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't hate him."

"I want to see him, daddy. I want to meet him."

"Honey, we have to wait. Goten still need some rest before he can fly here to meet you." Bulma suddenly entered the room and walked towards her daughter, "I'm glad you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I'm thirsty mom, can I have some water?"

"Sure, honey. But you have to be very patient before you can get your wine glass." Bulma smiled at her daughter and took a pipette from the desk to help Bulla get some water drops. The beautiful pale face smiled back weakly, her mother's presence had made her forgot her conversation she just had with her father.

Vegeta held his breath and left the room in silence.

What could he do now? It was his hands which had invited the problems he himself was facing now. If his princess demanded to see that spawn of the third class, it must be his responsibility to bring him there. There was a baby in his daughter's womb now, Goten's baby, he was very sure of that. He could not let his grandchild born without a father, could he? And he knew it must not be as easy as bringing Goten in to coma. Vegeta swallowed hard, he was very sure that he had to swallow his pride once more time this time, for his daughter's sake, for his to be born grandchild's sake.

He knew he had to meet Goten soon or late, but he had tried to postpone it till the last second. Bulla was getting better and better day by day and she insisted to go home as soon as possible. Bulma had helped him a lot. Every time his daughter started to ask him some questions about Kakarot's spawn, his wife always knew how to make their daughter change the subject.

But the time was running out, Doctor Leon had permitted them to bring Bulla to home this afternoon.

The harpy wife of Kakarot opened the door for him and soon greeted him with an insulting smirk. She folded her arms across her chest and didn't say a word, not even asked him to come in.

"I'm here to talk to your son." Vegeta still tried to keep his coolness.

"Why? Because your daughter is pregnant and you want my son to responsible for that?" There was no hospitality in her voice, not even a sympathy.

An apparent shock was drawn on Vegeta's face. He was supposed to know that Kakarot must have told his harpy wife about what the doctor had said about Bulla in the hospital that day.

"Don't get in my way." Vegeta shrugged her to pass the way to the Son's living room. He had felt Goten's ki there. And there he saw him, sitting and leaning his back on the couch and watching TV. There were still few bandages on some of his body's parts, but it seemed that he was very healthy after all. The young Demi Saiyan tilted his head towards Vegeta's direction as he heard the prince's footsteps approaching him.

And before Vegeta could say anything, Goten said, "If you think I'm going to marry your daughter for that baby, Vegeta, forget it. I'm not planning it."

Vegeta stopped shocked in his track, he could hope the worst reaction from Chichi for what he had done but not from the young Demi Saiyan,"What do you mean?!"

He turned his gaze back to his TV and then repeated his words like if Vegeta's presence meant nothing for him, "Like what I said, I'm not planning to marry your daughter, Vegeta, with or without that baby."

Vegeta took a deep breath, trying to re-adjust his almost cracked patience. It was the time, it was the time he had to swallow his pride, "Look, I'm sorry for what I'd done to you the other day. I had to admit that I lost my control. I didn't think that your relationship with Bulla had been this far. I bless you two now, so please meet her and talk to her."

Goten threw him a cocky smirk, "You bless us? Well, it seems that you don't understand what I've told you, Vegeta." He stood, facing the Prince, it was seen very clear that his physical wounds were at least ninety five percent healed, "Listen to me once more Vegeta. How can you bless us if I don't intend to be with her? Everything between she and I are over now. I don't care if she's pregnant or not."

Vegeta's patience was really cracked now, "You! How dare you...!" He got only several inch closer to the Demi Saiyan and his hands were about to break Goten's neck or to throw him to the air again. But Bulla's face flashed in his mind, he couldn't let his daughter suffer more, he couldn't let his grandchild born without a father...

"So what?!" Goten yelled, "So you're going to hit me again like what you did that day? You're going to make myself coma again? Or you're going to kill me? Go ahead, Vegeta! Go ahead! I'm not afraid of you!!"

Vegeta lowered his hands and now clenched his fists , not to attack Goten, but to control his own anger, "I think you love Bulla." he said coldly.

Goten threw him a smirk once more time, "No, Vegeta, I don't love her. It was lust. It was just lust, Vegeta."

Vegeta suddenly heard his own voice, in his younger version, said almost the similar thing, _"It was lust, Bulma. It was only lust."_ His flashed memory was enough to make him froze and loose his words before the unfathomable expression of the Demi Saiyan. He spun his body and left Goten and left the Son's residence then.

It was the beginning of his karma's revenge.

He was lost in his mind, walking like a zombie, not knowing where his direction was. Home? To Capsule Corps? How should he face his family if he got back there? He had been rejected by that Demi Saiyan. Somebody who was obviously much weaker than him, The prince of All Saiyan. And the worst was he couldn't confront Goten. What Goten had said to him had made him feel like being slapped very hard on his face. In his nowhere-to-go walk (he didn't even bother to fly), he saw the scenery of trees and hills and valleys he was passing turned into a series of film about his past. He was the actor there of course, the main actor.

_Every time the night was starry, he always let himself took a little look at it, silently. And every time he did it, his gaze was always pointed at the same direction, in a far far away place in another galaxy. He felt he still could recognize the space which was used to be the orbit of his home planet and his kingdom. And he wondered, did he miss it? He couldn't tell. He was taken from there when he was a very young child, about five or six years old and then the red planet was destroyed, blown into dust by Friezza. So most of the memories he had about it were blur, only a very little part was clear. He remembered his planet was red and arid. He remembered his father's figure, who always stood very tall above him, but he couldn't remember how her mother's was._

_He usually never came back to a planet twice on his purging mission. He kept telling himself that his existence on planet Earth for the second, after Namek, was an accident. Yes, it was true. The earthling accidentally wished him back from death by Friezza and sent him to earth with them. But then he left to out space with Capsule Corps spaceship and when he came back there again, he couldn't find himself a reason why. Why was earth of all planets in the universe? He used to think that it was for Kakarot, to fight him again till he won and took his claim as the strongest warrior. But slowly, over the months, he doubted his own intentions. And why should he choose Capsule Corps, over all places on this mud ball planet, to land and to stay?The gravity room was just one of his reasons._

_He knew there was something, there had been something since he first time met the blue haired beauty on Namek._

_The attraction they had for one another grew stronger everyday and none of them could resist. And, only few months after their gathering under the same roof of Capsule Corps, one month after the gravity room explosion incident, they had already had their regular meeting schedule. So there he was one night on one of his visits, standing on her bedroom balcony. He took a little look at the starry night as Bulma combed her now long straight hair and changed her clothes into one of her sexy night gown collections inside. She had told him about it the other day. Was what it, a lingerie? He only wore his shorts from training though he had taken a shower before he came there. Why should he bother to change if he was about to throw the garments he wore in a minute he got there?_

_She embraced his waist from behind and leaned her head on his back. He could feel her butterfly kiss touched his earlobe and he cursed himself because his body reacted so badly for such a very light kiss._

"_Will you stop acting like that?!" He snapped._

_She was used to his harshness, so she just smiled and continued her action. Her perfectly nailed fingers tracked his bare chest now, played with his nipple. He wanted to let out moan, grabbed her slim waist back and repaid her action the same way. He wanted to make her moan harder than him, he wanted to make her scream his name on his ear and he wanted to make her surrender before him, surrender..._

_And then he did._

_But he never got enough of her. She was an ecstasy, she was..._

_Vegeta thought he had gone crazy. Every time he saw her, he wanted her. Every time he heard her voice, his body reacted. And every time she touched him, he lost his control. He couldn't let it happen all the time. He was the prince of All Saiyan, the true warrior of his race, of all universe. What had he turned himself into? A kind of beauty freak?_

_It was a wrong thing, a very wrong thing._

_He saw her smile beside him when they both lay in exhaustion on the bed. There was something different on the way she smiled. Was it only his feeling that he saw her face shined with unusual delight that night?_

_She lifted her head and faced him until their noses and lips were only about an inch apart. She looked ready to plant some more kisses on his cheek, on his lips, on his other body's parts... She was ready for another round._

"_What makes you look so happy?" He asked between the kisses._

"_I have a news for you." She said with a chuckle and still continued kissing him._

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm pregnant, for about three weeks."_

_He froze before he snapped, "What?!"_

"_What what?!"_

"_I think you said you wore protection!" He jumped from his position and sat on that bed._

"_I did! But it didn't work like what its supposed to. You don't like it?" She started to have sour expression on her face and worried._

"_I've told you that I'm not interested in offspring!"_

"_So? What do you want me to do?"_

"_You can get rid it off."_

"_Vegeta! How can you say that?!"_

_He stood and turned his face to another direction, avoiding her teary eyes, "Don't be sentimental Bulma."_

"_I think you love me."_

"_No, I don't."_

"_So, what is it all about?"_

"_It was lust Bulma. It was only lust."_

_-_

"Welcome home, auntie." Little Catherine ran toward her aunt and hugged her legs as Bulla stepped down from the aircar and Bulma helped her. Trunks unloaded their baggage and walked behind them.

"Thank you, Cathy."

Marron stood behind her five years old little girl and then she greeted her sister in law with kisses on both her cheeks, "Welcome home too."

"Thanks, Mar."

"Be careful, Cathy. Your aunt isn't so well yet." Bulma warned her granddaughter.

"Its okay mom, I'm not invalid. I can walk by myself." Bulla shrugged her mother's hand and bended to have the same eye level as the little girl. "I miss you, Cathy. Do you miss me?"

"Sure, auntie, I miss you too. I have no friends to play with if you're not home."

"Don't you play with Cameron?"

"All what she does is crying and peeing on her diaper." She sighed an adult like sigh and it made all the adults there laugh.

Bulla suddenly held her stomach in pain, "Aw..."

"What happen auntie?"

"Are you okay, Bulla?" Bulma asked.

"Aw, mom..." Bulla was about to fall to the floor as her face became paler.

"Trunks! Help!" Bulma called her son.

Trunks put down the baggage he held on the floor and ran to catch his sister. Bulla closed her eyes as Trunks carried her on his arms, "Should we get back to hospital, mom?" He asked.

"No...no...please." Bulla cried, giving a sign if she was still conscious, "I don't want to get back to hospital, please..."

"Okay...okay, honey." Bulma said, "Bring her to her room, Trunks. I'll call doctor Leon."

"Okay, mom." Trunks then walked upstairs with Bulla in his arms as Bulma made a phone call to the doctor who treated Bulla in the hospital.

"Is aunt Bulla okay, mama?" Catherine asked her mother as they both were left in the Briefs' living room.

"Sure, sweetie. May be your aunt is just tired." Marron tried to reassured her daughter though she wasn't sure about what she said.

Review please!


	8. Chapter 7

Daddy's Girl

I know everyone has been asking about Goten's sudden switch. I'm sorry, I don't mean any character bashings, but I need Goten to be like this for a while to fit the story. There will be Goten's POV, may be in the next chapter.

I don't own DBZ and all its characters.

I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

"_Where's my new armor?" Vegeta asked the old scientist coldly as he entered Dr. Briefs' lab that afternoon. He walked in with his arms crossed over his chest, like always. "The woman should have finished remaking it long time ago."_

_Dr. Briefs stopped observing his experimental object on his microscope. He tilted his head towards the arrogant prince, "Why are you asking about your armor? Are you planning to leave, Vegeta?"_

"_That's none of your concern, old man. Just tell me where it is."_

"_Well, if you insist, son. Bulma has capsulized all your new armors here." Dr. Briefs walked towards a cupboard in the corner of his lab and took a capsule case from it. Vegeta grabbed the thing from the old man's hand fast._

"_By the way old man, I want the spaceship ready with full fuel by seven tonight. And tell that old woman to prepare my supply."_

"_I'm sorry if I have to disappoint you, Vegeta. But the spaceship's fuel has to be transported from Capsule Corps' branch in South City and it will need at least two days to do it."_

"_Are you trying to slow me down, old man?!"_

"_No, son, though I have a reason to do it. Haven't you heard the news from Bulma?"_

_Vegeta absolutely knew what Bulma's father meant, but he only glanced at that old man with his most intimidating glance._

"_I take it you knew." Dr. Briefs said, "Aren't you happy about it?"_

"_I don't care about it. I'm not interested in offspring." Vegeta then left the old man alone in his lab._

He could recall it now. The face of the old man as he left him that afternoon. Wasn't that face full of sadness and hurt? No matter how, as a scientist, the old man understood Vegeta's alien character, he couldn't hide his hurt expression on his face. Vegeta had rejected him and his daughter and his to be born grandchild. What had that old man done wrong to him? Nothing, he could realize it now. Since he first came to Capsule Corps, that old man not only had offered him his hospitality, but also his home, his food, and the most important thing was, his gravity room.

Not even once he showed him any hatred, though it was obvious that Dr. Briefs had known his reputation as a mass murderer since the beginning.

And he could only repay that old man with his harshness and pain.

Now another young man did the same stupid thing to Vegeta as Vegeta ever did to Dr. Briefs. Goten had rejected him, his daughter and his to be born grandchild. And Vegeta couldn't describe the pain he felt in his heart. _Was it the way you felt when I rejected you, old man? Is this your ghost haunting me from the grave?_

"_So, you're leaving?" Bulma asked Vegeta as she saw him dressed in his armor and combat suit and was now putting his white gloves on his hands. He actually didn't intend to leave by this time, he was just trying his new armor and battle suit. Bulma knew that he would leave because her mother had told her about it and that he had asked Mrs. Briefs to prepare his travel supply. Bulma went to his room then, she thought she had to do something to stop him._

"_Is that a problem?" His voice was harsh as usual and he answered without looking at her eyes. He knew he would melt to her blue, so he avoided it._

"_Is this because I keep the baby?" She managed to hold her tears._

_He grunted, then, "I don't care about it."_

_Bulma slammed his bedroom door before she spun and ran towards her own room to break her tears and let out her cry._

_She met Yamcha in the corridor"Bulma, are you all right?" _

"_He is leaving, Yamcha. He is leaving. He doesn't care about me and my baby." She sobbed on her ex-boyfriend's wide well built chest, "I know I must have thought about it when I deal with him, but... "_

_Yamcha hugged her and caressed her hair, Baby? He was shocked at her words, but he didn't show it. So, their relationship has been this far?_

_Vegeta could feel the weakling's kis outside his room and he admitted that he felt annoyed by the desert bandit's presence. But he tried hard to ignore it, now or never..._

_The woman had become such a breeding creature, though he knew that it was his offspring in her womb. But he thought that may be he should let her come back to her ex-boyfriend. They were both human, the desert bandit would make a perfect couple for her. _

_Vegeta had a much more important thing to do than dealing with humans and all their confusing pathetic emotions. He still had not reached the super saiyan level. Nothing would be able to stop him from reaching it now._

Emotions? The only emotions he knew was anger. Anger and anger had grown in him like fungus since he was a very little child. However, living under the tyrant of Friezza wasn't easy and it made him angry all the time. But did it give him reason to treat other people who never did any wrong things to him like the way Friezza treated him? He just realized it now that he had been blind all this time.

And the super saiyan level, the thing which was used to be his number one priority over all the things around him, included somebody else's feeling and life, didn't help him at all. Wasn't it his super saiyan form which had beaten Son Goten into coma and caused all the problems he was experiencing now?

Vegeta walked and walked, didn't care if the sky had turned dark above him.

-

Bulla got up from her bed, a slight of pain still hit her stomach every time she moved her body. She rubbed her belly gently to alleviate it. She remembered what the doctor had said before she left the hospital, she needed bed rest. But the voice she heard with her sensitive ears built her curiosity. _Isn't that Goku's voice? He is here, in Capsule Corps, talking to mom. Well, may be he can tell why Goten isn't coming yet._ She missed him a lot, she missed him so much. There were so many things they had to talk about. She walked downstairs with all efforts she could manage to the kitchen where the voices came from And she stopped before the kitchen door as the conversation between Goku and her mother went on.

Bulma poured hot coffee into her guest's cup, "Do you want to eat something, Goku?"

"No, thank you, Bulma. I'm not hungry."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Are you sure about that?" She sat next to her lifetime best friend, "Is there a problem, Goku?"

"I'm really sorry, Bulma. I'm very ashamed of this."

"What happens?"

"Goten...he said he didn't care about Bulla and her baby."

Bulma put her hand on her mouth, "Oh, Dende! How could he say that?!"

"I really feel terrible about it, Bulma. I have tried to talk to him, really. But he didn't listen to me. Chichi didn't help at all."

"Were they still angry with Vegeta? But they are not supposed to hate Bulla and her baby too, she has nothing to do with what Vegeta had done. Please tell me what Goten had said to you, Goku."

"He said it was a mistake to date with Bulla. He didn't love her. They had just met for few times after Trunks' baby's party. He said it wasn't his fault if Bulla got pregnant, she was supposed to wear protection. Oh...Bulma, I'm really ashamed of this, really."

Bulma's face was then red of anger, "How dare he said that!"

"I'm really sorry, Bulma. I'm really sorry. He also said I had no right to interfere this matter, who I was for him anyway? I had not been a good father for him either. I had not been with him when he was born and in his childhood. And I left him again then to train with Uub. I always preferred training than my family. I think Goten is right, I'm really a bad father."

"That's not true!" Bulma's anger then turned into a pity as she saw her best friend hung his head lower and he had a very sad expression on his face, "That's not true, Goku. Don't be sad. You're a good father, trust me." She pulled Goku's head to her shoulder and let him cry there.

Bulla put her hand on her mouth as she stood behind the Briefs' kitchen door and listened to the conversation between her mother and Son Goku.

_He stopped walking as he saw the desert bandit standing before the Capsule Spaceship._

"_So, you're really going to leave?"_

_Vegeta was very sure that Yamcha hided his fright before him, he almost could see his body was shaking of it, "That's none of your concern."_

"_Of course this is. Everything concerns with Bulma is my concern. Don't you know she's carrying your baby now? Are you trying to run from your responsibility?"_

_He smirked with his usual arrogant smirk, "I don't care about it. You may take her back if you like. I'm done with her."_

_The desert bandit clenched his fists, "How could you talk about her that way!"_

"_So what are you going to do about it?"_

_Yamcha knew he had no chance against the Saiyan prince, but his anger to Vegeta was unbearable and it made him take a fighting stance._

_Vegeta burst out laughing, "This is ridiculous! I have no time to deal with you, human worm!"_

"_I won't just let you run away so easily!"_

"_Don't get in my way you worm!"_

_Yamcha's anger brought him to send his blow and kick to his rival. Vegeta of course, dodged them easily and then with his fingertip, he sent the desert bandit flying high in the air before ended with his head landed on Capsule Corps' building wall with a loud thud._

_It was a very light counterattack, however, Vegeta was reluctant to kill him. If Vegeta intended to, Yamcha would have ended in the grave in a second._

_Bulma ran from her room to help Yamcha. Vegeta knew she had been watching them from her window. Her parents followed her behind._

"_Yamcha! Oh, Kami!" Bulma cried as she held her ex boyfriend in her arms. The desert bandit closed his eyes in pain. Blood flowed from his back head._

"_Poor Yamcha!" Mrs. Briefs cried._

"_Are you okay, boy? Hang in there! I'll get you a help to bring you to the infirmary!" Dr. Briefs said._

_Vegeta grunted in disgust, pathetic humans! Without looking at his back again, he got into the spaceship and blasted off._

_-_

Bulla had known there was a life in her womb, since the day she opened her eyes in the hospital, she could feel it though nobody told her. And now she didn't need any tests to find out if what she felt was true. She heard their conversation in the kitchen. And more than that, now she also knew why Goten never took a visit for her when she was in the hospital nor when she was taken to home. It wasn't because Goten wasn't fully healed yet, but it was because he hated her and her baby, their baby.

Bulla tried hard to hold her tears. She was a princess. Her daddy had taught her since she was a child that she had to be strong and never easily broke up tears for any reasons.

She rubbed her belly, trying to start a communication with her to be born child, _"What should we do now? Your daddy hates us. We will never be together as a family. What should we do now?"_

But may be this wasn't all Goten's fault. He was right, she was careless not to wear protection, but she didn't regret it. She wanted the baby, her baby. Hadn't she wanted it since a very long time ago? She remembered her feeling when she held Trunks' baby in her arm, and how she asked herself if she would ever have her own baby. She would have one now, she would never regret it. It was her greatest treasure in her life.

If Goten didn't want the baby, she would not force him. After recalling all the moments they ever had together, she understood one thing now. Not even once Goten ever said that he loved her, so if now he said that he didn't love her, he didn't lie. All what he ever said was, I miss you so much Bulla, or you make me crazy, Bulla.

Everything was just a craziness for him...

A craziness...

Goten turned off the TV before him and threw the remote across the room in frustration, _Can't I have a moment in peace for myself?!_

Vegeta had left and had not done anything crazy like the other day. Actually, he didn't care anymore about that. Even if Vegeta got really mad again and killed him for what he had said, he wouldn't care, really really wouldn't care.

He was just a man of failure, nothing he did was ever right, and so none loved him enough to accept him anyway. He was no important for anybody.

He didn't know if he had to be angry or to be sad with his own state.

He missed his childhood when he was just an innocent boy and cheerful one. Pain had been illusion, something far beyond his imagination, till experiences taught him the other way. Nobody would think that he was a very sensitive man, every wounds in his heart he experienced since he was a child never get truly cured. Every new wounds would always open the old ones, and so the pain was multiplied.

The incident with Vegeta was the peak, and now he didn't know if he would be able to bear it again or not. He started to feel everything bitterly now and see everyone as enemy, except his mother. His beloved mother was the only person in the world who had a pure heart and love for him. She was the only person who always stayed beside him in his ups and downs.

Thinking that there was still somebody who would always supported him made him feel warm. And

he wanted to return to his childhood, he wanted it so badly...

Review, please...


	9. Chapter 8

_Daddy's Girl _

_Chapter 8_

I don't own DBZ

I repeat some scenes from the previous chapter and from my other story, Learn to be Faithful, since it is a sequel, for you who haven't read. I hope it is fine. And I also split this chapter into two because I think its too long.

Well, I hope you enjoy!

"_I can see you get stronger since the last time we sparred, but I'll always be stronger than you because I train with my Dad." Sitting under a tree of the Son's backyard, two little best friends released their exhaustion from sparring. The sparring session was something they usually did when their mothers took them to visit each other. This far, Trunks, the older Demi Saiyan, always won, and it spoiled his arrogance he inherited from his father in his veins._

_Goten glanced at him through the corner of his eyes. He wasn't surprised by what Trunks said. It always happened, "But I train with my mom." He said innocently in defense, but it was proved to be ineffective because Trunks burst out laughing of that._

"_Yeah, you train with your mom." He dropped his back to the ground and used his hands as pillows, "Like if that means anything, Goten. You know that nobody can win against Saiyan and my Dad is the strongest Saiyan ever."_

"_No, it is Gohan. And my Dad is even stronger than your Dad."_

"_Gohan is busy studying, it makes him weak and your Dad is dead. You know that." Trunks looked at his best friend and then realized that Goten had a sad face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Come on, don't be sad."_

_But the sadness was brought to home and the six years old boy curled over his mother and refused to close his eyes in his bed time._

"_What's up Goten? You can't sleep?" Her tone was very soft, like always when she spoke to him, the tone which would be his lullaby to sleep. But this time he held his eyes wide opened. He was bent on being awake till he got the answer he wanted from his mother._

_He tightened his grip on his mother's hand, "Mom..?"_

"_Hm..?"_

"_Why don't I have a Dad? Like Trunks?"_

_There was an awkward silence between them. Goten counted the seconds before his mother changed the subject and left him, like what always happened every time he asked the same question. And so he didn't release her hand. He had to get the answer, the true answer, now._

"_Mommy, please. I'm not a little baby anymore."_

_Chichi sighed, she knew she couldn't avoid it all the time, her little boy was growing up. She just wasn't sure how she had to start explaining, "Of course you have a Dad. Who says you don't?" She tried to keep her tone as soft as possible. He is just a child, Chichi, a child, and he has right to know._

"_Why is he dead? I really hope he isn't dead so I can train with him, like Trunks trains with uncle Vegeta."_

"_But you train with me, isn't that the same...?" She knew it wasn't true_

"_Mom, please..."_

"_I think Gohan ever told you a story about it."_

"_I want to hear it from you."_

"_What's the different?"_

"_Mom, please..."_

"_Okay, what do you want to know?"_

"_Gohan said Dad died when he fought against Cell?"_

"_That's right, he was a hero..."_

"_Why wasn't he wished back to live?"_

"_He couldn't, he had ever been dead once before. That time, only dead people who never had been died before could be wished back to live. Do you understand?"_

"_Why didn't you go to the New Namek? Gohan ever told me a story about it. He said, the Namekians have Dragonball which can grant all wishes, even to bring back to live somebody who ever died many times before."_

_Chichi frowned, where does he get all those words? He is getting smarter, may be, it is better to tell him the truth. "Well, he refused to be wished back, he said..."_

"_He didn't love you? Gohan? Me?"_

"_No, that's not true..."_

"_No mom, that's true. He didn't love us, that's why he refused to be wished back." He hided his face behind his pillow. Chichi's heart was sink by the scene. What could she say? That's the way she often felt every time she memorized about her husband._

_He peeped through his pillow and he almost could see that there was a new wrinkle on her forehead. It always happened; he knew that, every time she thought about her husband. In these ten years, he had witnessed the change on her figure run much faster than every ones else he knew, like aunt Bulma. She was supposed to be five or six years old than his mother, right? But now, Chichi seemed like if she was the one who was ten years older. She had more wrinkles, she always looked more tired, and she even had grown some gray hairs. Goten blamed his father for that._

_When his father got back to live after the Majin Buu incident, Goten saw how happy she was. Not even once she lost her smile. And her cheerfulness brought happiness to the whole home. It made him happy too. So he forgave his father. It was a wonderful thing to have a father. He had grown fond on the older man soon after they met. They were too much alike, not only by the look, but also by the manners. Goku was a cheerful man, innocent, and carefree, too much like him. Day by day he tried hard to keep himself alike his father. He wanted his father to love him always and never left him and his mother again._

_But Goku was a man of his own, he stayed whenever he liked and training was his natural call. He would fly anywhere he could find potential match. He was a Saiyan, and a Saiyan couldn't live without fighting._

_Goten's old wound was opened again. Goku left his wife sobbing at the Budokai to train with Uub. If it wasn't for Chichi, Goten would not be too affected by his father's departure. He had been a teenager, he had his own world. He was busy with school and girls._

_He knew his cute face always attracted some girls to get closer to him and tried to get his attention. No one of them really attracted him. He had his own choice, a childhood friend who grew with him. At the beginning he didn't realize that he loved her, he thought she was just a childhood friend, that he was used to her presence. They always played together. She was his only other best friend beside Trunks. Since Trunks was very busy as the heir of Capsule Corp that he often didn't have time for him, he grew fond on her. He would fly to her home whenever he couldn't find Trunks to play with. And it lasted till they grew adult when he could really see her beauty grew._

_She had long blond hair. Wind of the sea shore always blew her blond and covered part of her innocent face whenever she stood by the shore. With no shoes, her bare feet played with the sea water. He always brought these images to his dreams, every times he closed his eyes. She was his first love. It was easy to say, "I like you," to a girl he didn't really love, like he often did to his ordinary school mates or to girls he met somewhere. But it was different to her. He found his tongue locked and his body trembled whenever he stayed beside her after he found out his true feeling toward her. He kept his feeling for himself then. Years passed. He was busy with his college, she was busy with hers. He dated so many girls but her, without any serious intension. But he never forgot her. Someday, when he had finished his college and had a good job and earned money as much as Gohan had, he would tell her about his feeling. He knew there would be possibility that other men would try to have her too. She was as beautiful as an angel. But he knew her well, they had known each other since they were children. She wouldn't easily fall to anyone. He believed in that. He would wait patiently. _

"_Goten, will you come to Bulla's party tomorrow? Mrs. Briefs called me and forced me to. I don't think I'd really like to." She said one night through phone, talked about Bulla Briefs' eleventh birthday party._

"_Hey, you should come! I'll come too, we can meet there." He was enthusiast. It had been a long time they didn't meet. He missed her a lot. She was busy with her college now, in another town, like he was busy struggling with his law book to pass the lawyer exam, his first exam to get his license, after he finished his school in Satan City Law School. As a fresh graduate, he had joined a good enough law firm in Satan City. But he needed to pass this exam to get his license as a lawyer. So he intended to pass it successfully, so there would not be any second exam. If he succeed, the way to join the best and the biggest law firm in town would be opened and he would make himself a partner in a relatively short period. Not that being a lawyer was his first choice ever. His mother always said that it was one of the most prestigious profession on earth. He understood his mother's trauma on her jobless husband. And so he would make his mother proud of him, like she was always proud of Gohan, the perfect brother, who succeed both in studying and in training. No matter how, his brother now enjoyed peaceful life with his family due to the fact that he hated fighting, he was used to be the strongest Saiyan ever when he defeated Cell, right? Goten wondered if he would ever reach his brother's achievement someday. _

_If he would ever reach it, he blond angel would be a bonus for him. He would say good bye to all cheeks he dated half heartedly this time and he would give all himself to his true love. He couldn't wait again._

"_Goten?!" Her sing sang voice brought him back from his trance,"I don't think I'll be able to enjoy the party, Goten. You know, it will only be a kind of reunion for our parents. I'll be stuck there with nobody to talk."_

"_That's not true. Mrs. Briefs just wants all the Z fighters' children to know each other. Don't worry about that. I told you I'd be there. And you'll meet Trunks. You'll like him, you know, he's my very best friend..."_

"_The Mr. Perfect you always told me? I don't think so. With a reputation like what you always said, I'm not sure he'll even look at me."_

"_Hey! The Mr. Perfect is my best friend! And I have no problems with him. I've told you you'll like him. Trust me!"_

"_Well, okay, if you say so. I'll come. But please promise me that you won't leave me alone in the corner with none to talk."_

"_Okay, I promise. See you tomorrow at the party, Mar."_

"_See you tomorrow, Goten."_

_He smiled at himself until the party day, the day when he realized that actually he didn't really know about her. His calculation was wrong. It wasn't her who stood alone in the party's corner with none to talk, it was him._

_When he was about to greet her there, he saw her not alone anymore. She was with his best friend. He was right about one thing, that she would like Trunks, but not in the way he expected. From the way Marron and Trunks looked at each other, it was obvious that they had fallen for each other. It was something he thought would never happen. He thought he knew her well, they had known each other so well since they were children, right? But he was wrong, so wrong..._

_He stopped dead in his track by the scene. What could he do now? He couldn't blame her nor Trunks. They didn't know anything about his feeling. It was his own fault that he had waited everything for too long. _

_Not even her could refuse Trunks Briefs' charm. He was the Mr. Perfect. He was perfectly handsome, smart, rich and he had everything in the world which could make anybody fall before him._

_Goten was only a black shadow compared to him. That's what he'd always been all this time. He was dumb for not realizing that earlier. And now everything was too late._

_Trunks called him a week after the party._

"_Goten, do you remember our childhood friend?"_

"_Who?" He knew whom his best friend meant, he just didn't know how to react._

"_Marron."_

"_Oh." She's my childhood friend! Not ours! He wanted to scream, but then only let out a prideful tone of "What happened?"_

"_I dated with her. I think I'm in love with her. She's gorgeous, you know. And guess what."_

_He actually didn't want to know but, "What?"_

"_She said yes when I asked her to be my girlfriend. And so she's my girlfriend now."_

"_What's so special about that? You've already had so many girlfriends."_

"_Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! You know that's not true. Yeah, may be a little when I was in college, but not for the past few years. She's my first girlfriend in this past few years, you know that."_

"_And for how long this time?"_

"_Oh! Come on, Goten! What's your problem? You're not jealous, aren't you?"_

_There was a pause before Goten could say "No, I'm not." He released a heavy sigh, "But she is my very special best friend. Treat her in a good way, Trunks. Remember that. I'll never forgive you if you hurt her."_

_Goten's words brought a realization to Trunks that there was something with his best friend. Goten loved Marron. That's it. But what could he do now? Even if he knew earlier about Goten's feeling, he wasn't sure if he would give up so easily. Marron was an angel. And Trunks wondered why Goten dated with so many girls if he loved Marron. So it wasn't his fault, was it?_

"_Don't worry, Goten. I don't intend to. I'll take a very good care of her. I promise you."_

"_You better do, Trunks. You better do..."_

_It was Goten's first experience with love and he was broken heart. It needed a long time for him to cure himself. It wasn't Trunks' fault, neither was Marron's. Even if Trunks didn't exist, would Marron ever look back at him and replied his feeling the same way as him? He wasn't sure now. This thought made him feel worse. He couldn't console himself. His life became a mess. The lawyer exam before his eyes turned into a series of confusing words and images of Marron on the seashore and the perfect Trunks Briefs; they made a perfect couple. And what was left for him? Nothing, since the beginning he never had anything; only a coming and leaving father, a perfect brother who succeed in both studying and training, a perfect best friend who deserved everything on earth and a childhood friend who never looked back at him. He never became anything; he was the weakest Saiyan ever, it was obvious that even his niece, Pan, would be stronger than him someday. He would never inherit his father's legacy as the savior of the earth, nor reach Gohan's achievement as the strongest Saiyan ever or as a great scholar. And he would never be as famous as Trunks Briefs. Every bodies around him were perfect, and he was a failure to them. He was a black shadow compared to his surrounding._

_He only could answer less than a half of the questions in the exam and he wasn't even sure if half of his answers were correct and of course he completely failed the exam. His new career in the law firm was in danger, he knew that. So he spent the announcement day at the bar, prepared himself for the bad news._

_After few glasses of beers, his blurry eyes met a beautiful figure sit next to him. He could say that she smiled at him, very nicely. He didn't try to ignore her. She might become a good consolation for his stress, who knows?_

"_You are drunk, aren't you?" She said through her nice smile. What kind of question is that? Even the drunken Goten knew it was so stupid. Of course he was drunk!_

"_No." Goten said and tried hard to keep his speaking smooth. _

"_Ow, I'm sorry." She shrugged. _

_Goten grinned, "What's a beautiful lady like you doing here?"_

"_So, you think I'm beautiful? Really?"_

"_Of course you are! Even Trunks Briefs will say that too, trust me."_

"_Trunks Briefs? Who's Trunks Briefs?"_

"_You don't know Trunks Briefs?"_

_She shook her head innocently, "No, who is he?"_

"_Well, that's not important. Nice to meet you Miss..."_

"_Paris, and you?"_

"_Son Goten, call me Goten miss Paris."_

_Review, please..._


	10. Chapter 9

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 9

I don't own DBZ

_He had to admit that she was an easy lay, but it didn't matter, she didn't seem to mind though. At the beginning he only used her as a consolation of his depression. Paris was starting her career as a model. And Goten took a great pride whenever he saw men drooling at her when they walked together, though she insisted that she isn't pretty. She never looked back at them. It was one thing Goten really liked about her. Besides, she was also an easy going girl, cheerful, and she always had fun way to please Goten. So soon he forgot about Marron. But to say that he loved her, he still wasn't sure. He needed to find out something before he decided if he could keep staying with her or not._

"_What is this place, Goten?" She asked him as she held his hand and they walked through a long corridor of Capsule Corps' office building._

"_This is Capsule Corps, the biggest company on earth. Aren't you impressed?" He said calmly, though his heart was beating harder expecting the worst thing going to happen after this, after Paris met Trunks._

"_Well, yeah. It's so big. What are we doing here?"_

"_I want you to meet a friend, a very special friend. He's the owner of this place."_

"_Really? Wow, he must be very old."_

_Goten wanted to burst out laughing, old? That's what in the first place in her mind? He used to think that it was the word rich which Paris would have spilled in the very first place._

"_Why do you think he's old?"_

"_Well, I think he had worked his lifetime to have all this, so I think he must be very old."_

"_Oh, well no, his grandfather had built it very long time ago. My friend just inherited it."_

_The appointment had been arranged, so the couple could enter Trunks' office room easily with a secretary delivered them very politely. Trunks had waited them inside. He was sitting on the sofa, relaxedly, not on his leather chair. He smiled at them as he saw them entered at his door. His secretary left and soon came back with coffee._

"_Hi, bro. I hope I'm not interrupting your work." Goten grinned with his famous Son grin. Trunks stood to welcome them._

"_Of course not, you know you're always welcome here anytime. What brings you here this time?"_

"_Well, nothing important. I just want you to meet someone. This is Paris, my girlfriend."_

_Trunks rolled his eyes behind his glasses, he was ready to shake hands, but Paris seemed to be busy searching the room with her eyes._

"_Paris..." Goten whispered._

"_Oh, sorry."_

"_This is Trunks Briefs, my best friend."_

"_Hello, nice to meet you, miss Paris."_

_Paris' eyes were now searching the handsome figure before her. Goten's heart beat harder and harder, waiting for the moment when Paris turned her attention to his friend, the perfect Trunks Briefs._

_Her brow furrowed, "Mr. Briefs, why a man like you choose purple to color your hair? It looks weird. I think black or brown will be more dignified. I..."_

_Goten tried hard to hold his laughter. Trunks' face grew red in anger and embarrassment as he cut, "I do not color my hair. I was born with this color. And for your information, Miss Paris, this is not purple, this is lavender."_

"_Ow, sorry." She said innocently._

_It was obvious now that Paris wasn't interested in Trunks, Trunks hated Paris, and Goten loved Paris so much._

_Finally, Goten found someone who didn't see him as a shadow of his best friend, somebody who wasn't even interested in Trunks Briefs. This time, Goten would keep this one carefully. Paris even seemed not to care that Goten still didn't have a job and failed his second lawyer exam. She earned her own income as a model and a big enough one. Trunks had insisted him to work in Capsule Corps, but he refused. When he finally passed his third exam and now got his license as a lawyer, he started to think that may be it was the time to steady. He was ready, his career was about to begin but he was optimist. Paris was the right choice for him._

_She didn't reject him when he proposed her married. So the couple prepared the wedding happily. Ha! Goten would get married before his best friend did! Trunks was one step behind him now. He couldn't wait to see his bride in her white wedding gown, she must be very gorgeous!_

_The preparation was almost perfect. The white wedding gown made from satin and lace and the tux had been ordered. They would be ready at least a week before the D-day. The invitations had been sent and so gifts were started to pile at the Son's residence, where the party was going to be held. The honeymoon had been arranged, somewhere in Bali island, where they would walk along its beach holding each other's hands and enjoying the sunsets. The hotel and the flight had been reserved. A large amount of catering foods had been ordered from some different restaurants, so they would be enough to feed all the living Saiyans._

_A morning call few days before the D-day broke all the plans and the preparations._

"_Goten, I think we need to postpone our wedding."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I have a photo session in Caribbean Islands for two weeks."_

"_CAN'T you postpone your photo session?"_

"_I can't! It is very important for me..."_

"_And what about our wedding? ISN'T it important for you?"_

"_Ah, come on Goten..."_

"_Fine! Just leave if you want to leave! And forget if we will ever get married!"_

"_Don't be silly, Goten. Of course I'm leaving. I've been wanting to Caribbean Islands for whole my life time."_

_Goten hung the phone in disbelief. It can't be happening, it can't. Not to him, not now. The time he was supposed to lead his life happily ever after, like in the fairy tale. Wasn't he the prince charming and Paris was his beautiful princess? _

_No, he would never be any prince charming. Her mind was stated clearly through their conversation that to her, he wasn't as important as what he thought. And may be it was her way to run away from the wedding, from him._

_He spent the rest of his morning and his day at the bar, where he met her for the first time. He gulped as much as beer he could. Why is it never right for him? Every times he thinks all things around him have been perfect, there's always something goes wrong. Why can't he be like Trunks, who seems to lead his life so smoothly? Hey, may be Trunks can tell him something about it, yes sure, he can. Doesn't he always have all the answers for Goten? Sure he does, sure..._

_With that thought he flied over Capsule Corps office building and almost crashed some buildings on the way of course, he was very drunk. With his state, Trunks' secretary soon tried to send him away. What had he done then would be an embarrassing thing for himself in the other day._

_He threatened Trunks' secretary to jump from the office building roof if he couldn't meet Trunks (as if he would really get injured or dead if he really fell from it). Fast he ran to the building roof and took his position. There was soon a ruckus there. And in few minutes Trunks had arrived there after he was informed what happened._

_Goten wasn't very sure about what he had said that time, what he remembered clearly was that he woke up in one of Capsule Corps house's big rooms in the morning with his head felt like a ton. Somebody had covered him with a cozy warm blanket. He shrugged the thing off his body. He needed something to get rid his headache of. He climbed down from the bed but he couldn't find his shoes,"Ah, what the fuck...!"_

_Who cares about shoes then. Now, where he can find some coffee for his headache in this super big house? The long corridor he passed was still dark, as if life wasn't started yet in that building. An apparent light from the edge of the corridor lead him to walk there, where then he found the Briefs' sanctuary. He stopped for a moment before the glasses wall and watched the dinosaurs, the Dr. Briefs Senior's legacy, started their morning peacefully eating the tree leaves. More than that, the sanctuary brought back a lot of memories. He typed a password, something Trunks ever taught him when they were children, on the door computer to unlock it. He stepped on the grass with his bare feet. The dew felt cold and the aroma of wet grass brought peace for him. He remembered how so many happinesses had happened there. It was the place where he often spent times to play with Trunks or had get together party with the Z fighters. It made him really miss his childhood._

_Light steps approached him behind, Trunks'. He knew that without turning his gaze._

_"I've been looking for you everywhere." Trunks said_.

"_Well, I'm here." He had his back against Trunks and still didn't stir, his hands deep in his pants pockets._

"_What happened?"_

"_There will be no wedding."_

"_Why? Isn't it supposed to be this Saturday?"_

"_She is leaving."_

"_Leaving?"_

"_She said she had a photo session in Caribbean Islands and asked me to postpone the wedding. What kind of request is that? How could that photo session become more important than our wedding day? A day that we have planned for months? So I told her, 'Just leave if you want to leave and forget if we will ever get married'. And do you know what she said then? She said,'Don't be silly, Goten. Of course I'm leaving. I've been wanting to Caribbean Islands for whole my life time'. So, it is all clear, right? She never thinks that our wedding is something serious. And I just realized that may be I'm not important too for her." He said in plain, dry tone._

_There was no words from the Capsule Corps' heir. Goten understood why. Trunks felt sorry for him and this time Goten didn't want it. Even without that, he thought he had had enough humiliation. _

"_I'm sorry." Goten said, broke the awkward silence between them._

_Trunks rolled his eyes, "What was that for?"_

"_For causing a trouble in your office. I know I embarrassed you a lot. And thank you for bringing me here. I still don't know what to say to my mom that the wedding is canceled. She's been very enthusiast with this plan."_

"_Oh, I think everything is gonna be all right." _

"_Sure, why not."_

"_You can stay here as long as you want. I'm sorry I have to leave now. We'll talk again latter okay?"_

"_Sure, no problem. And thank you for letting me stay."_

"_Don't mention it."_

_He talked to Bulma Briefs then. She was wise and her advise helped him a lot to overcome his broken heart. But he was still reluctant to go home. He spent his day sitting on the couch in the living room of the Briefs, watching TV, but his eyes were blank, like if his thought was flying thousands miles away from his body. Light steps, half running, got closer to him, Bulla's, _

"_Hi, Goten how have you been?" She sat next to him on that couch._

"_I'm fine. Coming home from school?"_

"_Yeah," She paused, "I've heard what happened."_

"_I've just talked to your mom, she told me that it's better to be now than later and I think she's right." He didn't look as awful as the day before, but he had lost his cheery face and voice, "Mrs. Briefs is very kind. She says she will help me to talk to my mom and take care of everything due to the wedding cancellation."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Since Paris is leaving, I think it's up to me now to announce the cancellation to the people we've invited, do apologize and send them back the gifts we've received. And there are still plane and hotel reservations for our honeymoon, the catering...oh Dende, I don't know it can be so complicated."_

"_I'll help you too, if you don't mind. Everything will be just fine Goten, trust me."_

"_Sure, thanks."_

"_Well, I have to change my clothes. See you later, Goten."_

"_See you later, Bulla." _

_She stood and started to walk towards her room but suddenly stopped after only few steps, "Goten, I'll date with you when I grow up someday."_

_Goten couldn't help but smiled at the fifteen years old girl innocent outburst, his first smile in few days, then he answered, "Sure, Bulla. I'll be waiting for you to grow up."_

_The teenage girl blushed, "Okay, see you later." And then she ran upstairs to her room._

_Goten didn't take her words seriously that time, well she was just a teenager._

_Paris came back after the photo session and Goten couldn't refuse her invitation to meet at their favorite restaurant. It would be the last time he saw her, he decided._

_He said good bye to her there and she cried. But what she had done to him had been a deep scar in Goten's heart, and it never be completely cured, just like all the other scars he had had. Behind his cheerfulness and innocent look, he was a very sensitive man._

_Trunks and Marron got married then. Goten became the best man of course and it made him feel so crowded with emotions inside himself. He was supposed to be happy too, like Trunks. But not, it still wasn't his luck. He couldn't stand anymore and he left the party before it was over._

_He left, not only the party, but also every ones else there. He needed to be far away from his past, it had given him so much pain. He would start a new life, away from everybody he knew and everybody who knew him._

_His journey ended in East City where he bought a small amusement park from an old drunken man who needed money just to buy his beer. Goten worked hard to develop his new park, forgetting his lawyer license. He almost never succeed to be a lawyer anyway. The last time he worked as a lawyer, he made his own client go to jail much longer than what the prosecutor sued. And so he gave up. But working for his park was different. He felt like finding out his nature call. He was happy to see everyone happy in his park; parents smiled, children and teenagers laughed. He brought the happiness he created there for himself, to cure all his wounds. And in seven years the park grew larger and larger with new built roller coasters; the longest one, the standing and loop one and the antique one._

_He thought he had been cured, so he decided to come back when he read the news about Trunks' new baby. He missed his best friend, so he came to Trunks' party. He met the adult Bulla Briefs there. When she was a child, he had always known that she would grow as a very beautiful woman someday. But what he met there was more than that. Bulla Briefs was gorgeous, incomparable, irresistible. And Goten couldn't refrain from admiring her. He never forced something unnatural to happen, so what was happening was beyond his control. A little too fast, may be, and Goten was still trying to open his heart to a new relationship. He even still didn't know if it was love or not. He just let everything flow by its nature._

_Until everything happened..._

_What had he done wrong? He never forced Bulla to do something she didn't want to do. Besides, she was an adult woman. Wasn't she supposed to have right to decide what good or bad for herself?_

_Vegeta had treated him like if he were a piece of junk, meaningless and disgusting. His half Saiyan body was created to bear wound and pain, and so he survived Vegeta's brutal attack, but his human heart not. His pride was much more hurt than his body and he couldn't accept the humiliation. He was no longer sad, he was angry, very angry._

_He didn't even want to think again that his anger was blind. He was sick of all bad things always happened to him. If he used to be sad because his father left him, now he was angry of it. If he used to be sad because Paris left him, now he was angry of it. All his old wounds were opened again and it made him angry to everybody, to everyone..._

_He regretted that he had come back to meet his friend. He regretted that he had come to Trunks party where he met her, where everything was started..._

Goten watched his now still wrecked house in East City, the result of Vegeta's brutal attack, with unfathomable expression on his face. There would be a lot of reparations needed to be done to his house, the house he had built with his work hard, with his own hands.

"I really wished I had never come to that party," He mumbled.

"Yes, me too. I wished you never had come to that party..." A harsh voice suddenly spoke behind him, a very familiar voice that Goten had known for whole his lifetime.

Even without turning his gaze to his back, he knew who the owner of that voice was.

AN: Honestly, I'm getting tired to write all the sadness and the miserable things in my story, so I intend to make some cheerful scenes latter with Bulla's baby's birth. Well, may be you have suggestion about the baby's name? I'm running out of idea. The baby will be a boy. Please review me and give me your suggestion!


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you for all my reviewers, especially Loregar, thank you for your suggestion.

The baby's birth still has to wait, but...

Enjoy!

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 10

"What are you doing here?!" Goten asked in a plain tone and still didn't stir.

"You know for sure why I'm here. Don't pretend that you don't know!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Goten spun his body to face the familiar voice owner. Though anger had already grown in Trunks' heart, he still came as a best friend. And so he came to talk, to find out the real reason behind Goten's action. When he heard about the news that Goten had neglected his sister, Bulla and her baby, he couldn't believe that.

"I can't believe you, Goten. I thought I knew you well. But I guess I was wrong. What happened to you? How could you do such a thing to Bulla? Somebody whom you consider a sister too? We both have taken care of her since she was a very child. And what have you done to her now? Don't you know that she's carrying your baby now?!"

"So what?!" Goten snapped.

"SO WHAT?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!! We're talking about BABY, YOU IDIOT! YOUR BABY!" Trunks couldn't refrain from pushing Goten to the cracked wall. One of his hands in Goten's collar and the other one held high in the air, like if he was ready to slap or to punch his best friend.

Goten smirked sinically, "Oh, look who's talking now. Tell me Trunks, are you sure that you don't have kids somewhere out there?!"

PLAAAAKKK!!! A hard slap landed on Goten's cheek. He didn't dodge it. As his face was turned red by Trunks' slap, he wiped out of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth.

"I used to hate my father for hurting you! But now I know that he's right! And what he'd done to you was not even enough!"

"So what are you waiting for, Trunks?! HIT ME!! KILL ME!! IS THAT ALL YOU WANT TO DO??!!!"

Trunks' rage was uncontrollable now. Needless to say that what Goten had said had triggered his anger to be a real action. Whole his body glowed with golden aura as he turned Super Saiyan. With Goten's collar still in his hand, he threw his life time friend high in the air and then he rocketed to attack him.

Goten's body was flown in the air, Trunks tried to send him some punches. It was supposed to be easy because Goten was unguarded and seemed not to be ready to dodge his attack. But somehow Trunks missed his target. And now Goten was able to control his own body again. He stood in mid air, preparing to counteract Trunks' attack, turned himself to a super saiyan too.

Trunks' eyes glowed in fire of hatred and Goten covered his face with an unfathomable expression.

They had been always good match for each other since the first time they ever sparred and the power difference between them was never more than a thin line.

Kicks and punches were thrown, bodies moved in the speed of light, and bloods started to flow from their mouths, noses and bruises and cuts from all their bodies part.

It was difficult to predict when the fight would end or who would win, may be when they both were exhausted and had no more energy remained.

Wiping bloods flew from his brow, Trunks narrowed hie eyes thoughtfully, he would never beat Goten if he kept kicking and punching this way. Goten obviously didn't intend to back down. He dodged and counteracted Trunks' attacks well.

Trunks' mind worked fast, now he knew, ki balls formed on both of his hands. He directed them to his now rival. Goten smirked, "Is that all you can do?! You know it doesn't work on me!!"

"Oh, really?!" Trunks replied Goten's smirk with the same one made him look like Vegeta a lot, "But I don't think you ever tried this one."

There was pause before Trunks sent his ki balls to the younger Demi-Saiyan, a kind of doubt. Trunks tried to predict the risk of his plan; _yes, no, yes, no, yes..._

With that he moved, very fast that it was almost as fast as Goku's instant transmission. In a split of second he appeared before Goten's face who had his eyes wide opened and his jaw dropped in shock, _since when Trunks has been this fast?_

Goten had read his ex-best friend's doubt in his glowing eyes and couldn't help but feel touched by it. It made his guard down and so he missed the chance to avoid the blast.

The ki balls hit Goten right on his upper body. He was sent flying again, far, far away before he landed somewhere on mountain area. Trunks followed him with his rage still burned his heart and so his speed brought him to his prey fast.

Two watery eyes watched them from a distance. Since his return from death many years ago, he had seen fighting scenes between Goten and Trunks for many many times. But he usually watched with proud. Goten was his son, and Trunks was his best friend's. The two Saiyan heirs always sparred with sportiveness and also with their best efforts they could muster.

But this time it was different. There was no sportiveness. Through his watery eyes he still could see clearly that it was hatred, it was hatred which had initiated the fight between them. It wasn't a spirit to win which glared through the two Demi Saiyan's eyes, it was passion to kill each other. And it wasn't even a sparring session, it was a real fight.

It wasn't supposed to be difficult for the savior of the universe to get involved in the battle, but this time his heart was wavered. Which one he should defend? He knew very well Trunks reason for doing that and he couldn't blame him. Yes, he couldn't blame Trunks, he realized that whoever in that position probably would do the same as him. It pained him to admit that his younger son deserved all those beats. He would only help his son after Trunks get satisfied with his avenge.

The glimpse of doubt in Trunks' eyes put up a hope in his heart that this fight would not end as bad as what he used to think. _They used to be best friend, sure, they won't kill each other. Please, Trunks, please. Don't let your rage control all your body. _

Trunks was having his hand high, ready to send his now enemy another blast while Goten was lying under his feet, collapsed, his golden super Saiyan hair had faded to its normal black. He was caught between life and death.

Goku closed his eyes tightly, had no guts to see the scene before him. If there was on thing refrained him from helping his son soon, it was a great shame. He was very ashamed to Trunks for what Goten had done. So, all what he did was wishing; p_lease Trunks, show him mercy. He is your life time best friend, your sworn brother, please, show him mercy._

Trunks was about to launch his blast, _what Goten had done to Bulla was unforgivable_, but he intended to have a little look on his ex-best friend for the last time before he did, just one more time...

That a little look brought him to recall his past, where the man under his feet filled a very great part of his reminiscence. His hand trembled in emotion. He had to choose between defending a sister and refraining from killing a best friend.

As if he could hear Goku's wish, he put down his hand and turned it to another direction.

"Arrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

His ki blast destroyed a hill nearby, threw away all his rage. Trunks flied off then, left Goten still lay unconscious somewhere there.

"Thank you, Dende, thank you!" Goku shouted and and wiped out his tears. He ran to get closer to his son. "Aw! How awful..." He spoke to himself. As he bended to help his unconscious son, a hand suddenly touched his shoulder gently from the back.

"Father..."

He turned his head and saw his eldest son smiled at him.

"Oh, Gohan! Let's help your brother! I'm sure he's fine..."

"Father, just leave him..."

An apparent shock was drawn on Goku's face, "What?!"

"Don't help him." Gohan said calmly. "Let him learn from the nature this time. He will be just fine. It won't be useful if we always bring him to home but keep rubbing it on his face about his mistakes. He'll kept denying and we'll never make it right. Let him come back by his own will someday, when his heart is opened and his anger subsided. It's only a matter of time. Trust me. All we have to do is waiting."

Goku looked at his eldest son thoughtfully. Of course, Gohan was much younger than him, but he had spent time with his younger brother much more than Goku had. He had to believe that Gohan knew his brother more than him and he was also much wiser.

Gohan nodded and kept smiling to assure his father, "There's nothing we need to be afraid. He'll survive. He inherited your Saiyan blood. He's strong. Trust me."

His calm voice didn't make Goku to think twice, "Yeah...I think you're right...But, how can I explain it to your mom?"

"I'll help you to talk to mom, don't worry. Let's go home father, let's go home."

-

"Ow, Trunks! What happened?!" His wife ran toward him as he entered at his room through the balcony. It had been something forbidden within the Briefs' household since the birth of their first born. _"It will be a bad example for the kids." The female group; Bulma, Bulla and Marron argued against the male; Vegeta and Trunks one day._

"I don't want Cathy to see me in this state." He said pointing at his torn fabrics and his blood flown out from his bruises and cuts.

"Of course I'm not saying about you sneaking through the window! How did you get all this wounds?" She touched his brow to brush some dirts.

"I...I...fought with Goten..."

"What?! Well, tell me about this if don't mind, mister! Now sit! I'll go get some first aid kits for you!"

Trunks couldn't help but smiled at her wife's bossy attitude, well she got along with Bulla and Bulma too much...

-

"I'm glad you drop by. I'm so bored in here." Bulla said to her best friend. She was sitting on her bed, her back was leaned against an extra big pillow. She threw the fashion magazine she just read to her feet, "Where's your baby?"

"I give him chances to play with his Dad, so I can visit you alone." Pan searched the extra big room with her big eyes. It was obvious that Bulma had redone her daughter room in her best effort to make her more comfortable in her room. Since the doctor said that Bulla had to take bed rest during her pregnancy, Bulma had redecorated Bulla's room, had put a much bigger TV, and had provided the most advanced serving bots to help her whenever her family wasn't around.

And Pan couldn't stop admiring Bulma's genius and The Briefs' welfare..

"Well, I see your room get redone very well. What a very nice decoration, Bulla." She took a seat on the edge of the bed, and took the magazine Bulla just threw.

"Oh! You can't imagine my days! Getting stuck in this room! I can't even go shopping, you know. On line shopping is not enough for me..."

Pan smiled at her best friend, she was glad that Bulla had come back to her cheerful self. Pan really hoped that her best friend had forgotten Goten's bad action and she herself was also mad to him like the rest of the family, except her grandmother, of course.

Luckily, this unpleasantness didn't affect Pan's and Bulla's friendship.

"Hey, look at these maternity gowns! So adorable!" Pan commented on images of models in maternity gowns, most were strapless with pleats on the front sections which would hide swollen bellies very nicely.

"Why would I wear those? I never go anywhere." Bulla answered with a grim on her face.

"The doctor really don't allow you go anywhere?"

"I can walk around the house, but I can't be too tired."

"Come on, don't be sad. Hey, what the doctor said about your pregnancy? Have you known what your baby's sex is?"

Bulma entered at her daughter's room holding a capsule case in her hand, "Hey girls. See what I brought you." She emerged a capsule from her case, flipped it to a table near Bulla's bed and a laptop popped up there.

"Hey, no smoke..." Pan shouted.

"Yeah, this is the result of our years experiment, the reduction of smoke effects on our inventions." Bulma answered, "But that is not why I'm here. I have a better thing I want you to see."

"That's the new USG tools I designed? You finished them mom?" Bulla asked eagerly.

"Yes, dear. Now we are going to see how your baby looks like."

"O yeah..." The two girls cheered in unison.

Bulma started to prepare the tools and explain everything related to it. Then in few minutes the three had been admiring a fetus image on the laptop screen.

"Hey, it looks so real! You designed the tools, Bulla?" Pan asked.

"Sure! I studied medical engineering, remember?"

"Your baby looks so handsome, dear. It's a...boy!" Bulma shouted happily, pointed to the baby's genital.

"You have to start thinking about its name."

"It is HIS name now..."

"Hey, look! He has a tail!"

"Wow! He will be a new warrior!" Pan exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeas, dear. Trunks was born with tail and he likes fighting. But you don't." Bulma explained to her daughter.

"I was born with tail too, and so my father." Pan added.

"Your Dad will be very proud of his grandchild. Wait till I tell him the news. He always wants a boy."

"Really mom? But I think he is still mad at me. We haven't spoken to each other again since I went home from the hospital. It's been nearly five months." Her big blue eyes looked at her mother's and Bulma couldn't help but be touched by the glimpse of sadness on her daughter's eyes.

She put her hand on Bulla's shoulder to calm her, "He isn't mad at you, he's mad to himself. Even if he doesn't talk to you, he keeps watching you every time, he really cares if you're doing fine or not. Give him some times, would you?" She smiled at her, "And your baby needs lots of smiles from his mother, so keeps smiling..."

"Yes Bulla, your mom is right..." Pan hugged her best friend from the other side.

The aquamarine haired girl smiled; at the people around her, at herself, at her baby. The thing she'd been doing for months. She threw away all sadness refrained her from being happy. _If we have an opened door for us, why should we keep looking at another closed door?_ She told herself. She had so many people around her who loved her, who cared about her more than she needed and so she would never let herself become sad because of the other people who DIDN'T love her.

Review, please...


	12. Chapter 11

**Daddy's Girl **

**Chapter 11**

**HELLO!! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!**

I'm very sorry for the lack of update, I was very very busy lately that I didn't even have time to read fan fics. And I'm very very sorry too for the reviews that I didn't reply. But I'm here now and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Don't forget to leave your review!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...

Chapter 11

The urge to move his eyelids was great as the smell of roasted beef spread across the room. His stomach growled, oh, how many dinners had he missed?

""Hey! He's awake!" the childish, unfamiliar boyish voice that came to the very first place on his ears as he awoke wasn't something he was expecting. His icy glare soon examined his surrounding and then it met the wooden wall that formed a very humble house he'd never seen before. _Where the hell I'm?_ It wasn't white wall, white ceiling seen by his eyes; it wasn't a hospital nor his old room in the dome shaped house in sector 439 he was expecting to be. _So, my dear family finally decided to kick me out of the house, now?_ It was impossible if his father, his brother or his niece couldn't feel the power level he and Trunks mustered with all strength on their battle. So, why nobody had come, at least to help him after he was finally knocked off by Trunks' blast? _So, everybody was against me now?_

Goten clenched his fist aside his body. _FINE! _He turned his head to face a grinning boy stood by his side who soon backed off and had his grin faded by the stern look Goten was showing on his face.

-

Vegeta grunted in annoyance and pushed the up button to increase the gravity level inside the GR.

Another push, another up; another push, another up.

The gravity level increased to the level he'd never been before and his body started to react not so well by the very high pressure.

It was like if it were going to be ripped into two or even to be blown into so many many pieces. He tried hard to kept standing on the floor firmly, but his breath was almost remained as very thin of air on his larynx.

Red lamps and beeps sounds were turned on automatically as signals that the GR would also be automatically shut down to prevent explosion caused by the over pressure inside.

Dark.

"DAMN!!!" He shouted, as his body was flown hardly to the air and his head hit the ceiling as the result of sudden exchange of pressure. It didn't pain him, just annoyed him, of course.

Since the GR explosion incident, Bulma and her father had upgraded it with safety alarm which would automatically shut it down in every over pressure or over heat cases.

He wished the GR would just explode and blow his body with it. He would bear the pain easily, not like the pain which had ached his heart for the last few months.

He thought being dead in Frieza's hand on Namek or when he blew his own body with _Saishyuu Saigo no Waza_ technique before the Majin Buu creature to finish him, were the top of pains. Until he experienced watching his beloved little princess struggling to hold her head high when a man neglected her and her to be born baby. He never saw her dripping even one tear for that man. Her pride was above everything.

It was obvious that she was her father's daughter. He felt proud of it, but at the same time it pained him so badly.

If he had to be punished for all his mistakes in the past, he wouldn't mind. He would happily pick up his penance, even if he had to loose his life for it. What was a third death meant anyway? But no, he couldn't bear seeing his princess suffer. He knew behind her cheerful adorable face, she was suffering, as if she were the one who was being punished for her father's mistakes in the past.

It pained Vegeta much more than everything he ever experienced.

Why should he be punished anyway? Hadn't anyone noticed his change? He had even once sacrificed himself for his loved ones sake. Didn't it mean anything? Why, after all the years he spent on earth in kindness, he was still sued and sued?

Even so many many years ago, before his and Bulma's relationship really grew, that woman had admitted that he wasn't a truly cold hearted man, that he really had a feeling for the others deep inside his heart. It was a memory of a very long long time ago, after the Namek, before the Androids, when he first lived on earth and stayed at Capsule Corps with the Briefs.

_Bulma waved her hand before his face with ignorant expression on her face and her focus backed to her fashion magazine just delivered that morning. He had yelled at her to fix the GR as soon as possible after he destroyed some important machines in it, but she hadn't even moved her butt any inches from the spot she sat on with that magazine in her hands._

"_WOMAN!!" he shouted, showed off his impatience._

"_Not now, Vegeta. I'm busy." She turned another page of her mag._

"_BUSY?! ALL what you do is sitting on your lazy butt and watching those worthless pictures you called magazine?! GET UP AND FIX THOSE DAMNED MACHINES!!" He grabbed the mag from Bulma's hand and like a spoiled child he tossed it across the room. Bulma gave him an odd stare and then stood face to face with his not too tall figure. Her hands on her hips._

"_Oh, well. It seems that the spoiled prince of pain in the ass starts to demand his toys." She said calmly._

_No matter how many times they had thrown insults at each other, they seemed like never getting used to it. Anger would easily rise in Bulma's heart everytime Vegeta insulted her and vice versa. For the past few months of his stay at Capsule Corps, there had almost never been any full day peace between they two._

_It was too much for him. Hadn't he been so cooperative during his stay on earth that he was agree not to cause any single harm thing to the living creature on this mud ball planet until all the androids were beaten into pulp? Blasting some bots during his training was his limit of tolerance. His hands were itch to kill. He must have acted too soft that now this blasted woman dared to confront him this way._

_In a split of second he moved his hand that suddenly Bulma had been pushed to the wall. He let his left hand stay on her shoulder and his right one towered above her head in such a way that he now had that aquamarine haired girl captured between the wall and his body._

"_Are you challenging me, woman? It seems that you have lost your common senses to act properly in front of the prince of All Saiyans."_

"_Ow! Let me go, Vegeta! You're hurting me!" She winced in pain and he smirked triumphantly by the scene. The woman must remember who ordered who and who he really was._

"_So, I hurt you? Well, you're supposed to know that this is nothing. I could have killed you very easily, you know."_

"_No, you wouldn't. I know you'll never kill me." She said through her clenched teeth, still in pain, but she kept her gaze firmly toward his onyx eyes, in a brave way._

_He had to admit that her stare bothered him in some ways. None, none in his lifetime ever dared to do such a thing to him, especially such a feeble creature like her._

"_Why?" He asked her again, so he wouldn't have to think about her brave beautiful eyes which were still swimming in the coolness of his onyx. "You think I'm afraid that Kakarot will hunt me if I really kill you?! Don't be ridiculous! I'm never afraid of that foolish Kakarot! I tell you that I'll find a way to surpass him someday! I swear to you!"_

"_No, Vegeta, no! That's not why I think you'll never kill me."_

"_So?!"_

"_If you really intended to kill me, Vegeta. You would have done it long time ago...on Namek..." Her tone softened on her last phrase. To her surprise, he untightened his grip after that with his hand still on her shoulder though. There was an awkward silence as they were staring at each other, deep, deep searching stares of each of them._

"_Tell me, Vegeta, why didn't you kill me on Namek? Because you were not such completely a cold hearted murderer..."_

_How could he describe the feeling that bothered him that moment? It was something weird to him. Needless to say, he had seen many brave eyes stared at him, but they belonged to warriors, to strong people and they never meant anything to him. But, this feeble woman, the weakest among the Z fighters, had the gut to do it. How could he refrain from...admiring her? Yes, of course he admired her braveness. Staring at the aquamarine haired figure before him, he suddenly realized that it was more than a braveness that he admired. She was completely gorgeous, a kind of beauty that he really barely met during his out space adventures. And then he noticed that her small mouth slightly opened like a spoiled kitten, so tempting, so..._

_To her surprise again, he pressed his lips against hers hardly, drank her sweetness, moved them like if he was exploring hers. She was very sweet. At first she stood like a statue in shock of his action towards her, but then she started to get relaxed and replied his kiss the same way as him, if we couldn't say that it was hotter._

_In the middle of nowhere, in what seemed like a flower field to her, he suddenly realized that he was...kissing her. What the hell...! He broke their kiss in a sudden and harsh manner and pulled himself apart of her. She looked at him quizzically, but before she could snap out a word, he said to her first, "So, it works for you to fix those damned machines, now?!" he smirked._

"_Wh...at...?!" she said in disbelief and then PLAAAAKKK!!! She did what she had to, landed a slap on his cheek. He didn't feel anything, of course. Her slap was as light as butterfly's touch to him._

Vegeta smiled slightly as the memory about the younger version of his wife went too far. He never forgot what she had said to him that time "_Because you were not such completely a cold hearted murderer...". _Not that he was proud or happy about it in the very first place. He had never cared about what people said or what they thought. Other people were never important to him. But her...

He had asked himself about her statement. Was that true? He had never minded to be a cold hearted murderer. In some ways, watching terrified eyes of the people went against their death under his feet, gave him great pleasure. Like he never forgot the giant firework he created through his fingertip on once to be a planet he couldn't even remember the name of on his way to earth for the first time.

He realized there was something inside him that had changed, and that happened gradually in a very long long time until he himself didn't realize this change in the very beginning. He knew completely that his surrounding; especially her, his wife, the adorable Bulma Briefs, had a great contribution to this.

_He never regretted to change, though he ever said to Son Goku on their battle when he was possesed by Babidy as a majin Vegeta that he wanted to comeback to his old self; the cold hearted warrior one. That was a lie. He only wanted keep his pride before his long time rival. And Kakarot, being the pure hearted he was, also didn't believe that Vegeta wanted to be the cold hearted warrior again._

"_...And slowly, over the years, I started to grow fond on this planet. I even a have a family...I hate that! I want to come back to old self! I want to be a cold hearted warrior again! And I feel relief now..."_

"_Is that true, Vegeta?" Is that true that you regret your change and want to be a cold hearted warrior again?_

No, of course not. But...

And why after all this change, he was still sued for all the mistakes he ever made in his past? Why?

There was the time when he had to admit that he didn't have all the answers. But, hey...suddenly he knew, he knew who would have all answers for him. Somebody he ever asked to about the afterlife when he was about to blow himself against the Majin Buu creature.

"I think you don't take suggestion." Piccolo said as matter of fact, not intended to insult the Saiyan Prince before him.

They were standing facing each other on Dende's lookout. Before the Saiyan prince arrived there, Piccolo had known that Vegeta was coming. Needless to say that he had also known what's bugging the Saiyan Prince for months.

"I don't. But I don't have all the answers for my own questions." Vegeta said back, still in his stubborn manner, with his arms crossed before his chest. Even when he needed something, he didn't ask for it, nevertheless begged. He demanded thing.

The former earth God smiled wisely, "Even if karmaphala is true, why should we let it burden our lives? It isn't written to make people suffer, but to create justice among mankind, that life needs balance. People will face consequences for every actions they do. No crime without punishment and no goodness without reward. It's the law of nature, Vegeta, but past is past, today is today. What we think is a punishment, sometime can be a reward for us, and vice versa. Everything depends on how we interpret our lives. I think it isn't difficult for you to understand this."

The Saiyan prince didn't really get what Piccolo meant, but his stubbornness refrained him from bursting out the question loud. He was of course too proud to admit that. He would find out with his own way latter, he decided.

"Sure!" He said, "I just want to make sure about it." He soon had his back against the former earth God, and Piccolo only smiled in understanding. But before he blasted off back to his home at Capsule Corps, he said, "Thank you."

Piccolo's smile grew wider, he never expected to hear that word from the arrogant Saiyan prince, "Sure, anytime, pal..." he spoke under his breath to himself.

-

"Are you sure about that Mr. Goku?" Bulla asked the spiky haired man who sat on her sofa. Her wide blue eyes shone like diamonds with hopes. She sat on the edge of her bed, across the earth warrior. He had visited her few times before and it became more intense lately. Bulla liked to talk to him. His cheerfulnesses helped her a lot to forget all bitterness in her life. He never talked about serious thing to her, even about his son, Goten and she respected it nor she ever asked about him too.

Goku smiled cheerfully, like usual, "Sure! I've heard from your mom that you couldn't be too tired. But if you really want to take a little shopping outside, I'll take you. No need to ride car, no need to fly. We can use my instant transmission, remember? We can go anywhere on earth without you need to drip even one sweat. What do you think?"

"Wow! I love this! Sure I'd like to go shopping! Can we go now?" the aquamarine haired girl exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Sure! Where do you want to go first?"

"What about the maternity boutique I saw on mag? The gowns are so adorable, I've been dreaming about them for months..."

"Okay! Let's go!"

-

Bulma was working in her lab, a new project Vegeta had never seen before. It's not like that he ever cared about what his wife did everyday. Holding an iron solder in her hand, her brow furrowed, "Shit!" She shouted as she soldered the wrong cable, "Oh, Dende! I think I'm too old for this."

Vegeta emerged from the dark corner in that lab where he used to watch his wife working, "What happened?" He asked softly, with the tone he only used when they two were alone, "I don't see any old women here."

She smiled, watching her husband walking closer to her. Still on her sitting position, she leaned her head on his wide chest. He bended, wrapped her upper body with both of his muscular arms, "You have to get rest. It's three o'clock in the morning, you know." He whispered.

"Did I make somebody feel lonely?" She teased.

He grunted in protest, "I'm not lonely. I just don't want you to get sick. You never let me train when you're sick and I hate that."

"Oh, really?" she said with a chuckle, "So, I think I'll choose to get sick. I'll be very happy to have you for the rest of the weeks..." Her sight backed to her tools then and she started to do her job again, ignored her annoyed husband.

"Bulma...!" He called through his clenched teeth. His tone announced that he grew impatient.

"Oh, please, Vegeta. Not now. I really have to finish this when I still have time...It's very important..."

"You always say your invention is important! Actually, what the hell are you trying to make this time?"

She stopped her activities again and looked at her husband, "Well, I'm trying to upgrade the delivery room in our infirmary. You see that Bulla's pregnancy seems so hard. In case complication happens when she gives birth to her baby latter, I want everything ready by the time. We don't have to take her to the hospital if we have the technology better here."

"Why not in the hospital? I think sometime you have to admit that somebody else has a better technology than your company. This infirmary thing isn't your specialty...I know where you're better at..."

"It's not about competition, Vegeta, nor pride. It's about our daughter, I don't want she experiences what ever happened to me when I had Trunks..."

"What do you mean?!"

She sighed, "Well, I see her condition now is about the same as I was. The pregnancy was hard, even less the birth process. Trunks was a very healthy baby boy, but I got collapsed for few days after he was born. Luckily, I was in the right hand at West City Medical Center and my life was saved. Everything was supposed to be fine after that but...the press..." Feeling her husband's arms unwrapped themselves from her body, she stopped and saw the expression on his face changed.

"They wrote many bad things about you because you were not...married?" Her husband continued slowly. They were starring at each other for a moment, the full of emotion one. Vegeta had heard the story about Bulma's pregnancy with Trunks few times from other people. Needless to say that he wasn't there that time. Training to become a Super Saiyan was still his priority. He had done it somewhere out space, not only because it was the only place where he thought he could reach his goal, but also because it was the place where he could run from Bulma and her pregnancy.

Now he heard the story from his wife herself and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Not that I cared about what people thought or said about me. I just couldn't let it happen to my daughter. That's why I insist her to give birth at home. I have talked to doctor Leon and he agreed as long as I prepared everything completely here. I want to protect her from the press. All what happened to her isn't her fault. She's been hurt enough, Vegeta...I think it's a good thing that she has to take bed rest at home all the time, the press still doesn't know about her..."

"I know..." He said. The guilt that had grown inside him for the last few months haunted him again. He closed his eyes as he felt he almost dripped tears, but warrior didn't cry...

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, tried to fight the urge to cry. Warrior didn't cry, Vegeta, did not...

"Please don't blame yourself...That's all past. I believe that you just want to protect her as much as I do..." She took his hand and held it tightly, and when she thought it wasn't enough, she got up and embraced him. He replied her embrace the same way. They shed out all their emotions together. Together, they would pass all difficult moments in their lives and survive and grow stronger.

Review, please!


	13. Chapter 12

Daddy's Girl Chapter 12

I'm really really sorry for my very long absence...

My husband accidentally deleted my files and with a baby on the way its really difficult for me to arrange the new ones, but now I'm back... I hope you're still here...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, I just loveee them...

Chapter 12

For a couple weeks Bulla felt much better than her early semester of her pregnancy. Well not physically, because she was still as weak as before, but psychologically. She didn't feel like if she was prisoned in her own room again for all of those bed rest things. Goku-san stayed around to help her. He took her shoppings, sightseeing in the most beautiful places on earth, eating ice cream and the thing she started to enjoy very much; fishing. And above all, he always took a very good care of her, not ever let her drip even one sweat of exhaustion when doing all the fun, there was always his instant transmission technique to count.

His staying around made her feel awkward at first. She was questioning his motives, of course, even till now. But he never did something wrong, he acted like what he had to, as a father. She knew her own father always watched them with unfathomable expression on his face. But that how he always acted everyday. She relieved that at least Vegeta had not tried to confront Goku for staying around her. It made her happy now, very happy.

Just like the other days, that afternoon Goku-san took her fishing at West City lake. He always knew the good places to do.

She didn't feel surprised again as her fishing rod jolted by the movement of a fish, another big fish again. She had not known that fishing could be so fun before and now she wasn't sorry for coming to that lake. Goku-san had taught her instantly how to do it and found a nice spot under a tree for her to sit. They had caught a lot of fishes since the morning and had grilled some for lunch, but she insisted that she still wanted to catch some more for dinner. Her little nice, Trunks' oldest daughter whom came with them started to have bleary eyes. It was almost her nap time.

"Are you sleepy Cathy darling? Look, auntie caught a huge fish again. We'll take it home for dinner." She reeled in the string and put her catch aside.

Cathy wasn't interested, instead she put her head on her aunt's lap, her sleepiness was unbearable. Goku watched them somewhere close as he cleared away the mess they'd created after grilling the fishes. He smiled, couldn't help to feel satisfied as he saw Bulla's happy face, tough she started to look pale of exhaustion. Her happy face was what he always wanted to see every time.

"Well, well...it seems both of you have had quite a day, girls. Come on, I'll take you home." Goku appeared before them. His hands on his hips and his eyes watched them eye fully.

"Oh, no...not now, I'm not finished yet..." Bulla whined like a five years old, she was too anxious about that fishing time.

But Goku noticed her started to look pale face, "Oh, no. I think you're starting to get pale. You need some rest now. Come on, Bulla, I've promised your mom not to make you too tired. We can come back here again tomorrow if you really like it." Goku bended to lift Catherine who'd already been in slumber from Bulla's lap, "And look at this little Cathy. Don't you think she deserves her comfy nap?"

"Okay," She surrendered.

He used his instant transmission then, directly to each girls' room in Capsule Corp. Bulla soon fell asleep like her niece as she hit her pillow. Goku then came back to their fishing spot to gather their things. Soon, he'd been in The Briefs kitchen with their fishes catch.

"Hi, Bulma." He grinned his famous Son's grin as he saw his best friend sipping her afternoon coffee there.

"Oh, wow." She rolled her eyes at the huge fishes Goku brought there, "You sure really have fun, eh?"

"Yeah, I wish you saw how happy they are, especially she is. They're both worn out now." He kept himself busy with his fishes, adding some spices and preparing to cook them.

"Really?"

"You know, Bulma, I really thank to you for letting me get around her a lot. It really means a lot to me."

Bulma couldn't see the expression he wore on his face, but from his choked voice, she knew that he really meant what he said. She stood up and patted him on his back, "I'm the one who really should thank to you, you know. You've brought her back her cheerfulness again these days."

He turned his face to hers and they smiled at each other, "Now tell me, what kind of food you're going to cook?"

"Oh, this is my special recipe, eh actually Chichi's. You'll like it, trust me."

"Oh I can't wait. I wish my husband ever cooked for me." They both laughed. Bulma didn't come back to her lab that afternoon, instead helping her childhood best friend cook for dinner.

The dinner was cheerful, with Bulla, Chaterine and Goku kept telling their fishing stories to the others. Bulma, Trunks and Marron smiled and laughed with them, but Vegeta remained scowling on his chair without any words spoken. Sure, after the whole Majin Buu things, his and Goku's relationship grew better than in the past, but it still bothered him that his former rival started to act like if he were a part of his own family these days...

---

He had learned through experience to be patient, at least as patient as he could be, so he asked his wife about what had bothered him instead of confronting his former rival directly.

"What's the hell exactly that clown doing in our house everyday? He's hanging around Bulla too much, he stays here everyday, takes over my TV in the living room, digs the fridge much faster than anyone can do. Thank's God that he doesn't try to invade my GR. But it seems like he's moving into this house."

Bulma turned her sight from her computer screen and then smiled to her very annoyed husband who stood behind her with his arms crossed before his chest and his back leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong with that? I think Bulla seems more cheerful with him around. I have to admit that I have a very little time for our daughter. She must be very bored if she only has those boots around her." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" His tone rose a bit, "Do you mean he and Bulla..."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh...you misunderstood hon, there's nothing wrong with them. It's not like what you think. Goku stays around to help her, however he felt guilty for what Goten had done to Bulla. That's what he said to me."

"Huh, ridiculous!" He grunted.

Bulma stood up from her chair and now face to face with her husband, "Why don't you try to find out yourself?" She said softly, "Talk to him and find out his reason. It's not too bad, is it?"

"Talk to him? Feh! You wish!" He spun and left his wife alone again in her lab.

Bulma sighed again and shook her head, "I wish he's not too stubborn to find out the truth..." She spoke to herself.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. Bulla wants this cake. I come to take it for her."

As fast as his sudden appearance before the Saiyan Prince, Goku was gone again in a blink of eye with his instant transmission after he pinched off a banana cake from Vegeta's hand. He left his longtime rival alone in the Briefs' family kitchen with his mouth gapped opened before Vegeta could spend few seconds to adjust his brain to understand what had just happened to him.

"Shit!" he shouted. It had been the so so many times such a thing happened inside the Briefs' household. _Enough!_ Vegeta thought he was going to explode. But he managed to calm himself down. _Maybe Bulma's right_, he has to find out the reason of Kakarot's presence in his house. But talking wasn't so Vegeta. He would find out another way...

He could feel the clown's ki very close to his daughter's now. He walked slowly to follow it and he found him, sitting on the sofa in his daughter's room. He felt his ki started to rise as he tried to control it as low as possible. _"Be patient, Vegeta, be patient. __What's Bulma gonna say if I made the same mistake like I did with Goten?"_ He stopped and stood behind the slightly opened door with his ki suppressed, watched Goku and Bulla talking about something without realizing his presence there.

"Thank you for taking me the cake, Mr. Goku."

"You're welcome." the cheerful warrior smiled and took a seat across hers. There was a happiness drawn on his face as he watched her enjoying her cake. She noticed where his sight feel, to her belly, and it created an awkward silence between them.

"Do you want anything else?" He asked suddenly.

"No...umm...Mr. Goku, can I ask you something?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Sure! What is it?"

"Umm...why are you so nice to me?"

His smile faded and serious expression covered his face now.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the young girl said, "I don't mean something bad. And please don't think that I think something bad about you. I just...I just...want to know..."

"Oh, that's fine. I know what I'm doing probably seems weird, not just to you, but also for other people. I just hope that you won't think that I'm a sick pervert...getting around a young girl of my granddaughter's age."

"No! No! Of course not."

Goku's sight feel to his feet now. He released a deep sigh before he tried to speak a word, but no words came out from his mouth until few minutes.

Bulla tried to break the silence, "Is it because of...him?"

"Ah...I hope you're not mad at me..."

"Of course not...you've been so nice to me. How can I get mad at you?"

"You know...Bulla...I was dead when we fought Cell and I refused to be wished back. I think maybe you ever heard that story..."

"Hmm?"

"My reason to refuse was that I used to think that the world would be safer without me, that all villains who had come before came after me. But then I know that not all people thought the way I did and even I understand it now that it wasn't completely true, that I'd made mistake..." He stopped to watch the young girl's reaction, she was listening, "Goten was born when I was dead, so I never stayed beside him nor his mother. I just realize it now that my absence in his early life had created a hole in his heart, a wound that is irreparable. He thinks I didn't stay beside him because I didn't love him. And the worse think is I had not learned about it soon, I made my second mistake by leaving him again to train with Uub. Now can you tell me what kind of father I am?"

Bulla was trying to absorb his story, so what it has to do with him staying around her a lot?

"I don't know why he made the same mistake as I did by abandoning his born to be child now. Didn't he realize that it means his child will have the same experience like himself? I can't imagine if it happens again Bulla. That's why I stay around you a lot. I want your baby get the love he needs as much as possible. I don't want he thinks that he's ever abandoned. I know I 'll never be able to exactly replace a father's place for your baby. But its all I can do. I just think that your pregnancy is a bless, a kind of another chance given to me to repay all mistakes I'd ever done to my son and family. Will you still let me stay around, now?"

The girl smiled, she completely understood now, "Sure, after all you're his grandfather and I'll make sure that my baby get the love he needs as much as possible, include from you..."

Vegeta froze, _a kind of another chance given to me to repay all mistakes I'd ever done..._ Why should those words, the wise words came from an idiot third class? But now he knew...

All flashback he had recently replayed again and again in his mind. It sure had reason, he'd been told before. _Karmaphala isn't written to make people suffer, but to create justice among mankind, __that life needs balance. People will face consequences for every actions they do. No crime without punishment and no goodness without reward. It's the law of nature, Vegeta, but past is past, today is today. What we think is a punishment, sometime can be a reward for us, and vice versa. Everything depends on how we interpret our lives. _

Sitting with his legs crossed in his gravity room, he adjusted his breath and started to concentrate. Now, training was meant as meditation more to him. Didn't one of the earth folk say that human must grow like a paddy plant; the older it was the bower it became; that the older a man the wiser he had to be? He wasn't a human, he was a Saiyan, but there was nothing wrong in following such a philosophy, wasn't it? So there he was, inside his gravity room, trying to find a better himself through meditation, a wiser Vegeta.

He threw all his arrogance there, even if he had to be punished for all mistakes he'd done in his past, he would receive it fatefully, with opened hands. He had learned that power wasn't everything; but wisdom, that's the true strength, the real power. That's something the third class Kakarot had achieved much further than him, what made him win against all his opponents.

Didn't Kakarot had shown him so many times about it, ever since the first time they met? That soft hearted warrior had shown him mercy on their first battle where he was supposed to be killed. It was a wisdom, the one Vegeta was trying to search through his meditation now.

And it wasn't even a punishment, it was a reward for his change to be a better man. He hadn't been in Bulma's side when she was carrying his son, and now he was given a chance to be in her daughter's side to pass her worst time, to help her get through her difficult moment. He must know not to throw away this good chance again.

And after so many hours locked inside his GR, Vegeta finally emerged with a new thought; his mind was clearer now.

Finally, he knew what to do, something he was supposed to do so long time ago...

Review, please!


	14. Chapter 13

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ yadda...yadda...yadda...

Bulla was watching TV when she heard her room door knocked softly, "Come in!" she shouted without even turning her gaze from her favorite show.

The door was opened and light steps came inside, "Hmm..!" the intruder faked a cough to get her attention and the familiar voice soon made her turn her head from her TV.

"Daddy?!" She spontaneously stood up from her sofa. Vegeta stopped few feet away from her with an unsure expression on his face. It was something she almost never saw for whole her lifetime and his presence there was something he had always avoided since 'that accident'.

"Hi...How you've been?" He asked softly. He crossed his arms over his chest as usual but soon put them down again as he thought that it might seem intimidating for her.

"I'm fine daddy, thank you for asking..." she answered. Actually she didn't know how to react at her father's sudden coming. She had to admit that she missed him a lot, needless to say that they were not as close as they used to be and it had made her sad. But, seeing the tenderness he showed in his coming, her instinct told her that everything would turn better this time.

"Umm...can we talk?" He asked again, his sight was pointed to the sofa there.

"Sure, sure daddy. Let's sit here." She sat on her sofa again and turned off the TV.

After they both sat and a few minutes of awkward silence since they both seemed interested to the tile floor more, Vegeta finally spoke again, "I'm here to say, I'm sorry, my princess..."

A tear almost dripped on her cheek, but she sent it away. How she missed her daddy call her that...

"No, daddy...you don't have to say sorry. It's me, I'm the one who disappointed you...I should have been honest to you since the beginning...I..." She fought hard to control her mixed emotions. He never let his Dad see her drip even one tear, not so now. Vegeta got closer to his daughter and then put her head on his shoulder.

"Just cry if you want to, if it made you feel better. I know you think that I never tolerate such a thing. But what if we make an exception just for this day?" She still could feel his tenderness through his baritone voice, like always every time he used to talk to her, and her controlled emotion broke, letting out cries and sobs from her angelic lips.

Her father didn't say anything to stop them, his fingers gently stroke her blue locks to comfort her. He knew that she cried not for a reason that she was weak, it was just that her human sentiment needed to be spoiled sometime. And finally, after a brief moment she stopped.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy, thank you." She felt a bit of shame for crying before her father. But they had considered it a special moment. It was a father and daughter moment.

"You know, daddy, I'm really glad you're coming."

"I know. And I'm supposed to do it a long time ago. I'm sorry, princess."

"Please don't say that. I know I've done a very shocking thing, especially for you. I'm the one who has to say I'm sorry. I mean it, I'm really sorry, Daddy."

"Let's just forget it, ok?!"

She nodded, if her father said so, he meant it.

"You know my princess, I know too late to say that I'll always stand beside you. I'll always support you for all decision you make, include everything about your baby. I'm happy you keep it and I've heard from your mother that it's a boy. I just hope he doesn't have that freaking purple hair like your brother."

Bulla laughed, "No, daddy. Don't you know that we used the new designed colorful USG tool to check him up? Well, it seems that he has black hair like you, and the spiky one too. Maybe you should join us when we check him up again another day."

"Well, we'll see about that, latter. Okay, its time for me to leave. I have something to do in the GR."

"Sure, daddy."

* * *

"See you again, princess." With that he stood, after once again caressed her hair, and left. Bulla smiled. A very heavy burden had been lifted from her chest. And now, there's only one more thing she needed...

While she was watching the scenery outside her bedroom window, her memory was rambling, to many-many years in past. In the last twenty till thirty years, the Capsule Corps yard sure had changed a lot. She still remembered when her mother asked her workers to set so many many toys there for her. It had much more toys than any kindergartens in the world. When she grew teens, the setting changed again. Her mother spoiled her children a lot that they lived with very complete facilities.

Something that never changed was that the ground had kept so many memories, not only about her life, but also about her family's and friends'. Almost all the Z-fighters gathering were held there. It was the first time she remembered well that she knew him. Of course, she knew then that he had known her for a long time before. He was her brother's best friend and thirteen years older than her and he was one of some special family's friend who witnessed her being brought from the hospital after she was born.

He always came to play with Trunks, and when Trunks was busy with his extracurricular or with his private study he would play with her. He was kind, friendly and had the most innocent face she could remember. None ever had, but him. Even when Trunks ignored him because of his business, he seemed not to care and never to loss that adorable smile from his face. Yeah, even in her very young age she had known that his smile was adorable.

"Where are you really now?" She whispered, hoped that the wind outside would bring that question all over the world and came back with an answer for her.

If they really wanted to find him, it wouldn't be a too difficult question to answer. They only had to concentrate on his ki to find him. But her and his family had long time ago decided to forget his presence. He himself still had not come back to them till now, didn't it show everybody clearly his true intension that he didn't want to? Nor that he ever wanted to be found?

She had to be patient, like she had been for the rest of her life, like she had been since she was a very little girl.

She smiled at the image of one of their gathering when she was a child. They were going to the zoo one day; she, little Panny, Goten and Trunks. She and little Panny were just four and five years old. They had a really good time until an airhead blond came for Trunks. The boy soon became busy with her and started to forget his little sister. Unfortunately, after hours of touring around the zoo, the two little girls soon became tired and both of them started to have bleary eyes and longed for their nap time.

Little Pan then climbed to her uncle's embrace and fell to her slumber on his shoulder. Bulla tried hard to keep her eyes opened and searched her brother with those big blue eyes. She wanted Trunks to carry her of course, her sleepiness was almost unbearable. She almost broke her tears as Trunks was nowhere to be seen.

"What's wrong B-chan? Are you sleepy? C'mon, I'll carry you home."

"But you..."

"Ssshh...,its okay. Just sleep here. I'll carry you home..." He picked her up with his empty arm and now he was carrying both of sleeping Pan and her. His soft comforting words played as lullaby for her that she would never forget. As her big blue eyes were defeated to shut closed, she still caught a glimpse of his onyx eyes those were just as comforting and so adorable. She would always remember those eyes then. He had been her savior that day.

* * *

She badly wanted to tell him that she would care about him just like the way he had been so nice to her.

"What are you doing here, Bulla? Isn't it supposed to be your nap time?" Goten turned his gaze from the TV in Capsule Corps living room as he saw the four years old little girl with blue hair suddenly stood beside him and tried to climb the sofa there. Yeah, she was supposed to have her nap time, but the air conditioner in her room was suddenly broken and she was awoken from her nap because of the hot sticky summer air.

"Can't sleep. It's hot in my room. What are you doing here Goten-san? Are you waiting for Trunks?"

"Yeah...I think he will be home in an hour. We're having an appointment to discuss a science project, actually, my science project. He said he had his astronomy course and would be back in an hour."

"Nope." She said innocently.

He raised an eyebrow, "Nope?!"

"He asked me not to tell it to mom, but I think it's okay to tell it to you. You're his best friend, right?"

"Yup! And what's that?"

"He's having a date with Kelly, you know, the blond." She then whispered on his ear, as if telling him a very big secret, "I don't like her. It was her fault that Trunks left me in the zoo that time..."

Date? On Thursday? Wow, the mister super handsome Trunks must have a very tight 'schedule' on Saturday that he had to remove some to another day.

Little Bulla caught a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes, that soon he covered with his cheerful smile. She felt guilty for what her brother had done.

"Goten-san, why don't we go to mommy's lab? I think she can help you with your project."

"Well, that's not necessary, Bulla. I think I can handle it by myself." His voice still sounded calm.

"I know Trunks is doing no good. I promise we'll do something about it latter." Goten couldn't help but laugh at the four years old serious expression. She seemed to imitate her father a lot.

"Oh, really? What are you planning to do, B-chan?"

"You'll see, I'll never let him make you sad again." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. He caressed her hair to repaid her action and whispered, "I'm not sad B-chan, I'm not sad. But thank you for caring me so much." He smiled his adorable smile and even at her very young age she 'd known that she really adored his smile.

And after that she would always look for excuse to cling to him, to feel his embrace, to lay her head over his broad shoulder.

Was it a love? She didn't know. Maybe it wasn't even a love. Maybe, it was just obsession.

All what she knew was that she had been living with uncountable memories about him for whole her life time.

Her hand caressed her belly to start a communication with her unborn child, "We will find a way to get him back. We will..."

There was still one month left...

Review please!


	15. Chapter 14

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: DBZ doesn't belong to me yadda...yadda...yadda...

Goten woke up with sweats dripped over his forehead. What the hell was that? He wasn't so sure what had gotten into his mind. He had just fallen asleep for no more than ten minutes and nightmare had already come to haunt him, even, in the place where all connections to his past had been cut.

He must have screamed something that caused the raven haired woman and the little boy, the real occupants of the wooden house where he first woke up after being knocked up by Trunks' blast, come to take a look at him. The woman then disappeared to the other room and she soon came back again to his bed side with a glass of water.

"He..here...you need to drink..." she handed him the glass, he accepted it with confusion still drawn on his face. He had to admit that he felt a little better after the drink.

"W..What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know...I'm not sure..." he jumped to his feet and walked toward the door, "I need a little walk to clear up my mind..."

Not that he needed to inform them about what he was going to do. He never did. He left both of the house's occupants looking at him amazed.

The scene was dark outside as night started to fall, but it was enough for the stars above to disperse their minor light to the forest ground. The small house where he stayed was well hidden behind tress and hill, with no neighbors. He didn't know how he got there, maybe Trunks' blast had thrown him there. It was clear that both of the woman and the little boy had saved him from his worst shape. They brought him to their home, nursed his wound and now after he was fully healed, they let him stay there.

Maybe, it wasn't only a matter of hospitality, maybe they were just scared of him to death that they let him stay. He had been harsh to them, even after he knew that they had saved his dear life.

He didn't even know their names nor that he cared! How long had he been staying in their house? In his mind it was enough just to call them 'woman' and 'boy'. The realization suddenly struck his mind with the irony; didn't it make him sound like...Vegeta? He didn't want to think about that man, not also about...

He stopped somewhere in the forest and sat his ass on some grassy ground. Before him was a small lake with the shadow of half moon painted on the water surface. If he were not in such a state, he might have the interest to say that it was...beautiful?

Look what a beauty had done to him!

He had wasted so much time pitying himself for his loneliness, for his miserable state; indulging his anger to everyone he knew; cursing them with every words on earth he'd ever learned since he spoke his first word. And now, sitting on that grassy ground in the middle of a dark forest, he studied his reflection on the lake's water surface as his upper body loomed against it. He didn't recognize the face painted there. It was somebody thinner, older, with facial hair grew unshaven. His fingers trailed down the face to make sure that it was his own reflection he'd seen. And when he found the truth, he suddenly felt that he was tired.

Being angry was tiring, but he didn't know how to end it.

His mind had long ago stopped to think rationally. Why should him? It used to feel good to blame other people for everything; his father, his brother, his best friend...but why its changed now? It didn't feel good anymore...It was eating him inside...he felt...frustrated.

He buried his face with both his large hand then shook his head, "What should I do now? What should I do..."

* * *

Bulma was still busy in her lab when the red button on her desk voiced the beep signal, "Shit! Not now please..."

But Bulla's trembling voice was already echoed the room, "Mom...mom...I think its the time..."

Bulma closed her eyes before answered her daughter, they were supposed to have one month left, "Okay, what happened?" She had to sound calm, however.

"The contraction happened every fifteen minutes by 6 pm, but there was no pain n no bleeding, so I didn't tell you. But now it happened every two minutes and so painff....aaaaarrgghhh moooomm!!! I think...I think...I'm bleedinggg..."

Bulla's scream of pain cut the middle of the night.

"Calm down sweety, please try to take a breath. Can you call your father to get there? I'll call doctor Leon to get here soon to prepare.."

"I'VE ALREADY HERE WOMAN! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!!" the loud impatient her husband's voice exchanged her daughter's one. It got her to the edge of her nerve.

"Okay! Okay! Don't shout! Get your daughter to the infirmary soon!"

As fast as possible Bulma got to her feet and called the doctor at the same time. When she got to the infirmary, she didn't know which one was more relieving; to see the infirmary room was empty because her daughter had not already been there, or to see her already in the room BUT with two old childish rivals bickering before her pale-in-so-pain daughter.

"ITS NO ONE OF YOUR CONCERN KAKAROT! GET OUT! WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!" It must be her husband's arrogant prideful voice.

"Ah! Come on Vegeta! Don't be so mean!"

"GET OUT!!"

"STOP! STOP IT YOU TWO!!" Bulma stepped into the room, her eyes glared at them both.

The two rivals soon stop their argument, but the arrogant Vegeta still held his head high and he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"Mom..." Bulla called, "Arrrghhhhh!!!" the contraction came again, harder and also with the higher level of pain every time.

It was the first time that Vegeta noticed that his daughter did more than screaming. She was rolling on the infirmary bed; to the right, left, right again, as if all her efforts to comfort her own body from the pain was never right. Her small fingers trailed something to hold and when she found his arm next to her, she held it with them and pressing her nails deeply in it.

It didn't hurt him of course, but a realization struck his mind..._had she been like this when she gave birth to their children?_ He shivered, _and he wasn't there to help her..._

"Its okay honey, its okay..."Bulma tried to comfort her daughter, "Take a breath...take a breath...Everything will be fine. Doctor Leon is on his way here..."

"Oh, momm...its so painful..." the young girl calmed down as the pain reduced, "Can I make it, mom? I'm not sure I cannn.....aaaarrrrrgggghhh!!!" another contraction came again.

"Take a breath honey, like this...huff...huff...Take a breath...I know you can do it..." Bulma kept trying to guide her daughter. Actually, the two Saiyan adult couldn't stand the scene, but none of them were willing to leave the young girl to fight all her pain by herself there.

"No, mom...I can't..."

"Sure you can, princess! You're strong girl..." Vegeta was to speak now, he would never let her give up, he had promised her to stay and help.

"Daddy...I can't stand it anymore...Mom...where is doctor Leon...? Is he here yet? Aaaaarrrrrgggghhh!!"

"Kakarot! Make yourself useful and get that doctor here with your instant transmission!"

"Oh! Well I have to search for his ki...mmm...Its pretty difficult since I didn't know him well..."  
"NOW!" The prince commanded.

"Okay! Okay Vegeta! I find him! I'll go now!"

Goku disappeared in a blink of an eye and as fast as it he came back again with a confused doctor and his two nurses.

"Mrs. Briefs..." Said the doctor after he adjusted his brain and the famous Briefs family came into his sight, "Mr. Briefs..." he nodded at them.

"I think its the time doctor...lets waste no time..." Bulma nodded back.

"Sure...I think everyone who has no concern should leave the room. Please give Miss Briefs a space to gain her composure..." the doctor commanded.

"Do you hear that Kakarot?! Now get out!"

"But, Vegeta...Can't I stay? Don't you think Bulla need somebody to hold her hand while she is pushing the baby?"

"HELL NO! And why would I let you do it, of all people?! NOW GET OUT!!"

"OH Come on you two! You'll get a lot of chances with the baby after he is born. Now get out!" Bulma said, Goku hung his head and left with a sad face. "You too, Vegeta!" his wife ordered.

The Saiyan prince grunted and left. He found his son standing outside the infirmary room with a worried expression oh his face.

"Is the baby born yet? Are they all right?" Trunks asked.

"Not yet." Goku kindly informed, "I still don't understand why they didn't let me stay there...by the way Trunks, how do you know about it all?"

"We can hear her scream all over the house. Marron has to evacuate the children so they will not get scared."

"Lets pray that everything will be all right.." the taller Saiyan said and the three men kept their mouths shut then...every ones with their own thoughts...

* * *

Doctor leon had checked Bulla's opening progress in less than two minutes. The nurses helped her to adjust her breath. Bulma soon knew there was something wrong when she saw him frown at his checking result.

"Is she ready yet?'

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. Briefs. It is still two centimeter. We need ten to be ready."

"But the contraction happened every two minutes and her water has already broken..."

"We can do a caesarian, and in this case, I think its the best option."

"But our infirmary isn't ready yet to hold an operation."

"We must take her to West City Medical Center then."

Bulma sighed before spoke her decision, "All right. All the best for them. We trust you Doc..."

"I'll do my best, Mrs. Briefs..."

* * *

Erica Rayes jumped from her bed as her cell phone rang loudly on her desk, unknown number, "Hey! Don't you know what time it is?!" She set her angry voice to whoever her caller was.

"Little blue cat is having a caesarian at WCMC. Get your lazy butt off your bed and make a good story there!"

"What..."

"You better trust me this time or I'll call Jessica Taylor and give her this story. She's been very itchy to kick your butt from your show, you know."

"How..."

Klik.

Little blue cat was Bulla Briefs' name code among reporters, and Erica was one top reporter who hosted a-named-after-her-name show. Few months ago, the same caller had told Erica about meeting the Little blue cat with swollen belly at some maternity boutique. She had ignored that precious information. And if her caller didn't try to fool her on some midnight joke, this story would worth millions zeni. She would not throw the money to her rival. At least, she'd been awakened and couldn't go back to sleep.

As she stepped on the floor of the West City Medical Center with her secret tools few minutes later, she realized that The Briefs must use extra guards to keep their privacy from press, especially an out of wedlock birthing. Erica smiled, she wasn't called the top reporter for nothing.

Review please!


	16. Chapter 15

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and all its characters

I wrote this on some bored meeting, I hope it's not so bad...

Goten blinked his eyes as morning sun light hit his face through the forest woods. He had fallen asleep on that grass near the lake, and by the morning, the dew drops awoke him with their coolness.

A familiar face came into his view, loomed over his body; the boy.

"A...Are you all right?" he asked.

"Uh..? Yeah...I'm fine." Sitting up, he saw the worried expression on that boy's face. Why should he worry about Goten anyway? "What are you doing here?" Goten asked back.

Surprised by Goten's kind respond, the boy smiled and dared himself to sit near him and opened another conversation.

"Mom is worrying about you, so I track you down here."

"Why?"

"Uh, why? I don't know. I think we're getting used of your presence. It is very quiet to live in the woods, you know. We love your companion here." Now the boy had his smile widened at him.

They loved his companion? Though Goten couldn't understand the reason why, he accepted the answer and couldn't help to feel like the boy's smile.

It was like a medicine for his wounded heart. He felt more relaxed then.

"Do you miss your family? You have one, don't you?" he asked again.

"Family? Uh, I don't know..."

"You mean, you don't have a family?"

"Sure, I have one. Its just a long story..."

"You can tell me if you want...I'm a good listener, you know. My mom always shared all her stories with me. She said that it always made her feel kinda better after she did, like...lifting a burden from her shoulder and that's what a family for..."

Goten studied his companion's face and could tell that he was telling the truth. The boy was genuine. Where had he been all this time? Somebody really cared about him, but he was busy pitying himself.

"Thanks..." He said, deep from his heart, "By the way, I don't know your name yet..."

The little boy grinned from ear to ear, "I'm Randy, and you?"

"Goten, its Goten..."

* * *

Erica could feel her heart jolt with joy as a famous face walked past her in the hospital corridor, Marron Chesnut Briefs. Finally, after few hours playing spy, she found a good sign about her million zeni news.

But she still had to be patient. When she saw Vegeta in the same room as the blond she had followed, she chose to wait. Wasn't that Vegeta Briefs who had always scared any reporters who tried to sneak to Capsule Corps to death? She must come up with a better plan. There would be the time when that scary Vegeta Briefs had to leave the hospital. And patience would be worth.

* * *

"Hi, Marron, hows the kids?" Bulma hugged her daughter in law as she approached her in their VIP waiting room.

"Fine. They were asleep when I got to Kame House. My mom promised to bring them here after the baby is born. How's Bulla?"

"She's been better of course. But I hope the doctor will be here anytime soon and tell us how's she doing."

The blond woman offered her a muted nod and five minutes later doctor Leon exited the operation room with a light smile on his face, and a nurse carried a baby in blanket by her arms.

"Congratulation Mrs. Briefs, your grandchild is a very healthy boy." The nurse showed them the baby; he was just like the one they ever saw through the USG during Bulla's pregnancy. His onyx eyes now starred widely at his new family.

"Can I hold him?" Bulma asked, the nurse gave him to her. "And how's my daughter doing?"

"Miss Briefs is fine, but she needs a little rest right now. You'll be able to visit her in a couple hours."

"All right then."

Goku soon joined them from somewhere of the waiting room, Vegeta stayed still, as usual, his pride didn't allow him to show too much affection.

"Hey, what a handsome boy you are!" Goku exclaimed, "Don't you think he looks like me, Bulma?"

Bulma and Marron held their chuckle, "What'd you say Vegeta?" He continued.

"Hell no!" He seem to be attracted now, "There's no way my grandson will look near you!"

"But he's my grandson too! Of course he looks like me!" Goku whined.

"I said no! Give me the baby, Bulma." Vegeta took the baby from his wife's arms. If Bulma had never seen him take care of their daughter as a baby, she would never let him do it. But she knew how gentle Vegeta could be and she smiled widely when she saw him hold their grandson carefully in his arms. No matter that he did it to boast his rival.

"How could you think that he looks near you?" He said in an arranged tone, very carefully not to scare the infant and Goku could only stare at him in amazement. Bulma had given him some signs not to argue again. Vegeta was enjoying himself as a grandfather. There's nothing could exchange that proud feeling from his heart. What he was holding was another prince of The House of Vegeta, the royal progeny with blood of thousand Saiyan King run through his veins. The baby was his grandson, there was never a doubt about it.

* * *

The nurse in white came into Bulla's VIP hospital room on her usual check up schedule and the beautiful Bulla Briefs had just waken up from a long nap.

"Good afternoon, Ms Briefs.., how's your sleep?"

"Fine, thanks..." She studied the face before her and smiled to herself, "You can put off your nurse uniform now Miss Rayes. You don't need that outfit to get my whole story." She said calmly from her hospital bed.

Erica Rayes could feel her eyes bulge like if they were ready to jump from their holes, "How do you know..."

"How do I know its you?! Do I look stupid?"

"Of course not...I..."

"I'll give you an exclusive interview and exclusive picture of mine and my baby's. But not here, not now. I'll arrange everything for you...in one condition..." her voice was firm and very sure of herself.

Like a gold coin fell to her feet, "What...yes, Miss Briefs..."

"You'll tell my story in my way..."

"Absolutely..."

Marron suddenly came into the room, "Bulla, the security guard reported that there may be an intruder here, she stole some nurse's dress and we're afraid if she comes after you. We don't want to make you worry, but please tell us if she annoys you here. Your Dad and Trunks are on their way here. This intruder is probably a...reporter..."

Bulla smiled at her sister in law, Erica hung her head deeply and Marron caught the sign,"I know that, Marron. You don't need to worry about that. Please tell my Dad and Trunks that I'm perfectly fine here." Bulla replied, "By the way, this is Miss Erica Rayes, Marron. We've just made a deal."

"Oh..."was all the blond girl could say.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I have to leave now." Randy said,"Its good to see you fine. See you again...soon? At home...?" Once again he offered his companion a friendly smile and again, it made Goten really feel warm.

When the little boy run with his light step and left him behind, Goten suddenly felt alone, "hey, wait!" he called, but his voice was lost by the depth of the woods.

He wasn't aware that he had followed the little boy until he found him, trying to gather firewoods with his tiny hands.

It seemed like forever for him to do. From the spot where he stood, Goten felt pity for him. He emerged from his spot in a fast jump, cut a big tree nearby into blocks with a small destructo disc, and gathered them quickly with his Sauyan speed.

The little boy's mouth gaped opened at the scenery before him, "Oh, wow! How did you do that?"

Goten smiled, a very light one and his first in over few months, "Your mother will get stocks for a month." He said.

"Yeah...you're right...Hey! Tell me how you did that! That was awesome!"

"Later...Let's go get your mother and help her with the cook. I'm starving."

"Oh...okay..."

If Randy was surprised by Goten's sudden exchange in behavior, so was his mother. She would have never imagined before to eye her weird guest in her kitchen and helped her with the cook. And above all, he was good in cooking.

"You're really good cook, eh?"

Goten raised his eyebrows, "I helped my mother in the kitchen a lot."

"Oh, so, you're not married, eh? You sure make a wonderful husband."

He didn't respond that statement immediately, _you sure make a wonderful husband, _what kind of statement was that? Suddenly, an image of a girl with angelic smile and aquamarine hair flashed in his mind. She was carrying his child, wasn't she? His brain couldn't stop to do some math, though he missed his count on some days when he first stayed in that woods after Trunk's blast. Oh, how many months had he lived there? Was that child born yet? Those questions filled his head, without he had the power to stop them.

* * *

"Grandma, this is Pan. Bulla gave birth to a very handsome boy last night. He's your grandson. Would you like to take a visit?" Pan's cheerful voice echoed through the answering machine. Chichi put the dishes she was doing on the sink and sighed. "Finally," she muttered.

Grandchild? She would really love to have another. But from that Briefs girl? The one who had caused all the trouble her family suffered? The Son's was breaking to pieces and she was left alone, again, in their home.

First, it was her beloved Son Goten who left. Oh, what a long time it had been and no visit he ever made since he left. How she missed him! It was all that Briefs girl's fault! And the worst of all, Gohan and Goku had refused to help her find him.

"He's all grown up, Chichi." her husband said, on a family diner that now she recalled as his last one at home, "He can come home whenever he wants to. He doesn't need us to..."

"Oh! So, you don't care about your son, Goku-sa?"she shouted with her usual loud voice.

"Of course I care about him, Chi." her husband's voice still remained soft, "But he's no longer a five years old. Besides, he's a Saiyan, he has a power that's incredible to ordinary human. Being outside his house won't make him any harm..."

Chichi buried her face with both her hands and started to sob, "Its all their fault! That slut and her jerk father! I can't believe that my boy leaves me because of them..."

"Chi, can you stop blaming the Briefs? Its not their fault that..."

Anger soon exchanged Chichi's sadness and uncontrollably she stood and slap her husband hardly on his cheek, "I can't believe my own husband defends my enemy!"

"I don't defend anybody, Chi..."

"You think I don't know what you do outside, Goku? I know you spent a lot of time with that Briefs girl!"

"Well, I can explain..."

"No, you can't! I can't tolerate that Mister!Fine! You can leave this house if you choose them over me!"

Goku stopped chewing his foods and sheered off his plate. Hurt was clearly seen on his face, but he was a man of honor, if his wife didn't want him in their house again, he would do her wish.

Now Chichi regretted that moment. She was hoping that Goku would have understood her emotional outburst. Why never she learned that uncontrolled emotion never brought her any good? Only loneliness stayed with her. No matter how many times she ever stayed on her own, she was never getting used to be alone. When Goku left on his own will, he would always come back. Who knew if he would ever back again now, because this time it was Chichi who had wanted him to leave?

He didn't even bother to gather his things when leaving. Why should he, if the Briefs could offer him all the expensive, luxurious life anybody could buy?

Between the betrayed feeling she suffered on her lonely night, she felt the urge to see and hug her new grandchild. He would be more than consolation for her. The baby would replace her missing son's place in her heart, in her life. She could not undo her mistake, but her idiot husband could leave as long as he wanted.

That idea really sounded nice for her...that night...

Review, please...


	17. Chapter 16

I really want to say thank you for everyone who supports me to continue writing this story and I'm really sorry for the delay... I love all your reviews...

I hope you enjoy...

Daddy's Girl Chapter 16

"Goten...!Goten...! Are you all right? Oh my God!" Randy's worried voice brought Goten back from his trance. Blood dripped from his cut finger. It seemed that he had accidentally done it when he was cleaning the fish they were preparing to cook.

"Oh..." He didn't feel painful, but Randy's mother had already been in his side with first aid kit. He looked at his own wound in awe, like if he had no clue what was going on.

"Let me bandage your cut," she said, "Oh, I'm really sorry. I think you must lose your mind because I asked you too much questions."

He let her put some medicine on his cut and bandage it carefully, "Its okay." he said.

"Please just sit here. You don't need to do anything. Randy can do it. The meal is ready soon."

"That's not necessary, really..."

"Oh, no...just sit here...please..."

Goten remained silent on the kitchen table as he watch Randy and his mother finished the cook. The questions those came earlier seemed to bother him to no end. He almost had not touched his food, though he'd said that he was starving. Randy and his mother noticed his lack of appetite and wondered if it caused by her statement about his potential of being a good husband. She felt guilty and soon made a mental note to fix the problem after lunch.

"What do you think about going to town, Goten? Mom and I are going shopping. We'd really love to have your companion." Randy said.

Town? The shine almost made him blind when he watch his surrounding there. What a very long time, they had been so used to the darkness of the forest depth. Even in the daylight, when the city light were still off, the small town they were visiting could look so shiny.

Randy and his mom had nicely let him drive their old convertible and for a moment Goten could forget his aching head. It wasn't the modern capsulizable model, but Goten enjoyed driving it. He used to love driving car, no matter that he could fly. He always thought it could fly almost as fast as kintoun and more than that, girls at high school loved to seat on it's passenger seat with favorite one was aunt Bulma's present for his 17th birthday.

Her own invention, for his birthday! He always thought that it could fly as fast as Kinto'un, even till then, when he could afford his own ones, he still kept that present in its capsul form, somewhere in his house in east City. And then he suddenly felt sad for the older woman. What had he done to her!

They stopped somewhere in a mall, the parking lot was crowded. It was just a small town and not all people owned capsuls. Randy and his mother rushed to the mall after said, "You can wait in that coffee shop if you don't feel like shopping with us. We know how it can be a very bored thing for men."

Goten just offered a muted nod and went straight the coffee shop in the corner of the building. He entered the room while trying to remember how the way he had done it (a lot, of course) in his normal life. Near the door was a stack of magazines and newspapers where he chose randomly and then took a seat near the big glass window. It would enable him to enjoy the scenery outside and alert him when both his companions stopped shopping.

A servant came and he ordered cappuccino, with cream and no sugar. _Won't his credit card expire?_ He thought then. But this time he just wanted to enjoy his time. He had had a gain of control over his emotions and had started to think clearly now. He might even think about getting back his normal life again.

His order came in less than two minutes and it was when he saw a picture in the mag he was holding that made him feel like if the world was stopping before him.

Bulma Briefs frowned at her kitchen table. Her coffee and breakfast remained untouched and had started to be cold. Something had bothered her a lot. Now, watching her husband devoured all what served before him easily made her feel even annoyed.

"Ve...ge...ta..." She called. The prince of all Saiyans raised his eyebrows as a reply, still not stopping chewing his foods.

"How can you be so ignorant about it?" She asked, irritated.

He was a prince and had a perfect manner; never talked with a full mouth. He swallowed his last bite before started talking, "So, what you want me to do about it? You've heard from that blond..."

"Marron-chan," She interrupted, "She's your daughter in law..."  
"Whatever...! You've heard from her that Bulla herself had arranged everything. She'd talked to that damned reporter when she still at hospital and she made that photo session on her on will. And if now her picture is on mag-for what reason I don't know-what can I do?"

Bulma sighed, her husband was right. What can they do now? For a reason they still hadn't figured out, Bulla had arranged interview and photo session with Erica Rayes. And her and her baby's picture were gracely laid on the mag page now.

In another circumstance, there was no doubt that Bulma Briefs would take care of the matter easily. She (always) could-with her money, with her power-get rid any news the family disliked to avoid scandals. She had known from experience how bitter it was to be a headline. So, there was no scandal about Briefs' family on any mass media since she lead Capsule Corps' business empire. She had made sure that everything was always under control. But, looking at the picture on the mag she was holding once again, she admitted her daughter's genius. Nobody would think it was a scandal. The frame was perfect, the lens objects were perfect, in their best pose. Both of the baby and the young mother were very cute. The story written beside was a touching romantic story. Bulma was very sure that everyone who saw the picture and read the story would fall in love to them.

"Don't bother it, Bulma," her husband said suddenly, brought her back from her trance,"Our girl knows what she's doing. All we need to do is supporting her. Be carefree, let's just ignore what people will say about it." To her surprise, Vegeta put his hand on hers and held it tightly. Bulma knew that it meant her husband really meant his word and she could only sigh in defeat.

Goten stared at the picture for few seconds before sweats started dripping on his forehead. Why, she was still beautiful, as ever, as how his mind stored the memory about her. Unconsciously, his fingers trailed the flawless face on the mag; two faces, two figures and both were in perfect beauty; Bulla Briefs and her son, his son, their son; there was no doubt about it.

Migraine started to attack his head as a voice inside him started to question his stupidity, judging his mistakes.

_"He's your son! Your son! You've known it since the beginning but you abandoned them! And you keep blaming your father for abandoning you! Puuuaaahh! Selfish little prick!"_

Goten closed his ears with both hands, as if it would stop him hearing more.

But the voice continued in his mind_,"That's a fact Goten! You're much worse than your father! At least, he had a reason when he left you. But you?"_

"Shut up!" He started shout. People in that coffee shop started to look at him.

_"And what that little girl has done wrong to you? Nothing!", _came another voice.

"Shut up!" he shouted even louder. The coffee shop manager looked at him with a wary face and then walked toward him when his shouts seemed uncontrollable.

But Goten had lost control over his composure and felt if he had gone crazy. Suddenly golden aura covered his figured as he jumped from his seat, bumped into the poor coffee shop manager and several other visitors. Chairs and tables were scattered by his uncontrollable energy before he finally burst through the wall, created a large hole on it.

His chest was heavy with guilt burden and it's felt painful, very painful. He flied as fast as possible, didn't know where before he run out his breathe and lay somewhere on the ground. Tears run down his cheeks, painful, so painful, as he cried,"I'm sorry B'chan...I'm sorry...I'm really sorry..."

Marron held her younger daughter, Cameron, who was now one year old, on her lap. They were sitting on Bulla's bed. The other woman was busy with her baby on the rocking chair, trying to rock the baby back and forth to sleep. She had mastered her new role as a mother fast and she still didn't let any nurses or baby sitter help her. She did all with all her heart, Marron thought.

"So...?" The blond started conversation, "You get what you want?"

Bulla threw her gaze to the opened window, to a place far far away up there on the sky, "I don't know, Mar...we still haven't heard anything about him..."

"Aren't you sure he'll call you?"

"I don't know...I can't even guess his reaction if he happens to know. He can be mad or careless. I really can't guess..." She sighed, "How's mom? Is she mad?"

The older woman smiled a little, "I don't think so, she worries of course, about what people will say about you. But I've told her that you wanted this article, with your pictures on it. She didn't say a word..."

"Poor mom, I hope I don't cause too much trouble for her."

"And I pray that Goten will see your picture and then Goten come back to you."

The aquamarine haired girl smiled bitterly, she didn't know why, but she could feel it deep inside her heart that it would not be that easy...

Bulma still didn't turn her eyes from the fashion mag she was holding when the servant boot informed her, "Ms Chichi Son is here ma'am, wishing to meet you."

"What?" She snapped, but she knew a boot didn't lie.

When she opened her door for the guest, she never found a more shameful face than her best friend there; Chichi stood with a hung head, eyes to the tiled floor. She played with her fingertips to ease her nervousness, it was apparent. Bulma needed few seconds to adjust her brain before she found her first word.

"Aww...Chichi...come in please. What can I do for you?"

"I...ah..."

"Oh, forgive me. Please don't say a word before you have a seat and have your tea." Bulma almost literally dragged her best friend to the kitchen table. Chchi sat with her uneasiness, her eyes were still to the floor.

"I'm glad you came. Don't you think it's been a long time we don't see each other, Chi?" Bulma calmly sipped her tea, but Chichi still hadn't touch hers.

"Bulma,..." She managed to say, "I'm really sorry..."

Bulma knew what she meant, even without further explanation. Since the beginning she was the older one, and the mature one thus she could understand her best friend's behavior over their children's problem. Yeah...she could understand how Chichi must be very angry to Vegeta for beating up her son. Chichi adored both her sons. They were the center of her life. Bulma doubted if Goku meant that much to her as them.

"I'm really sorry, Bulma...I know I've been so selfish..."

Bulma smiled wisely, "I can understand, Chi...Let's just forget it, I'm really glad you came...Are you here to see Ben?"

Suddenly, Chichi's gaze was lifted from the tiled floor,"Can I...? Can I see Ben, Bulma?"

"Why not? Let me take you to Bulla's room. She just milked Ben a while ago..."

"Won't she mind?"

"She'll be happy to see you...trust me..."

Bulla and Marron exchanged looks when they saw the figure who walked behind Bulla's mother. Bulma offered them a big beautiful smile as she presented her best friend to them.

"Chichi's coming to see Ben, I think he'll be very happy to meet his grandma..."

The baby was still care freely sucking his mother's breast on her lap on the rocking chair. Chichi looked them in awe. Actually, she had imagined the baby in bottle or in a baby sitter's care, not in her mother's loving arms, sucking her breast. She had misjudged the younger girl, and she felt more ashamed than before.

"Ah, sure..." the younger girl said, she felt unease too but she didn't hold any grudges and she hoped that the older woman's presence would repair the situation between them.

"Marron-chan dear, I think I need your help outside. Would you come with me?" Bulma said and soon Marron took the hint to leave Bulla and Chichi alone in that room.

As soon as Chichi took a closer look to the baby boy, she knew there's no doubt that Ben was her grandson.

I hope you all enjoy...!

Keep reviewing! Your reviews are my spirits to keep writing!


	18. Chapter 17

Daddy's Girl 17

First I want to say I'm very sorry for the very long time absence..., yesterday suddenly I checked on my reviews page again and I felt so touched by so many good reviews. Then I checked my document and found this file. So here, I dedicate for you who love this story as much as I do... Thank you very much...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...,

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 17

Son Goten's diary

Day 1st

Date: I don't know, maybe it's about two weeks or a month after I saw their picture on magazine; I lost count on calendar, ok…

I tried to find some helps, really. The day after I saw their pictures found my body shaking so badly. And I couldn't stop it, tough I'd tried to calm down myself by lying on some grass I didn't know where. Then my instinct told me to fly back to the forest where Randy and his mother lived. I brought the piece of magazine with their pictures in my hand without I realized that I'd ruined the paper because the way I hold it very tightly in my hand.

It's a good thing they made it at home on time and were not angry after I left them in the mall with their vehicle's key still in my pocket. They ride their capsule car they brought along for emergency only. Randy dropped all his mother's shopping bags when he found out me lying on their terrace floor, shaking with cold sweat pouring from my forehead.

"Oh my God, it's Goten, mom!" he shouted.

"Oh, what happened to you?" the woman put the back of her hand on my temple, instinctively checked my temperature, "I think he's having a fever, let's get him inside Randy."

They worked fast on me and I felt so touched. I barely knew them, but they treated me like if I were family. After hours I finally calmed down and my body stopped shaking. I felt the woman smiled at me warmly and started a conversation.

"How you're doing?"

I nodded, she accepted my respond as, 'I'm fine, thanks."

"What happened?" her voice was so soft, like my mother's when she lulled me to sleep. Then suddenly I felt the urge to tell her everything. Everything I had kept for myself for a very long time. I knew I can trust her. I told her all about my miserable life, started from the part about my father's absence in my childhood till the part about that blue haired girl and the baby. My baby. The baby I have neglected myself ever since he was still in his mother's womb that I regretted so much now.

The woman nodded and nodded, never once cut my story, a very long story that needed a whole night to tell. Randy was on the couch sleeping. Didn't she feel awkward that now she knew I was a half alien? With super power? With a father came back from his death twice? Did she now think that I was hallucinating? That I was crazy?

"What should I do now?" My voice was shrieked. The relief of blurting out my entire burden relaxed my muscles. I was running out of my energy.

And before I completely shut my eyes I heard her saying in her soft motherly voice, "It's not something that can't be fixed, Goten. But I think you need some rest now. We will find a way, trust me…"

After I woke up on what seemed like a noon of the next day, she asked me to get breakfast with huge amount of food she'd prepared, "I want you to meet a friend of mine in the city. I believe she'll be able to help you get through your problems. Have your breakfast now, you'll need the energy. It's gonna be a long day…"

She smiled, and I did as she said. She drove for me to the city then, a different one and we arrived in a small office building with "Jessie Butler, Psychiatrist" written above one of the doors. So she thought I was crazy? But I didn't feel offended, because I thought so of myself and I wanted to get my sanity back. I knew I needed help if I really wanted to. So I followed her lead without complain. A petite secretary welcomed us like we're such important clients. Maybe she'd had the call after all. Randy's mother watched me until I entered the psychiatrist's room, until I sat on the chair in front of the middle aged woman and then with a smile she closed the door after telling me that she would wait for me outside.

The way the psychiatrist talked to me, like an old best friend I already knew for whole my lifetime, made me blurt my entire story once again. By the end of the appointment, she asked me to write a diary.

And so, it was my diary.

Day 2nd

Date: I still don't know…

Time was blurry in my mind. Sometime, I felt like sleeping for the whole night but when I woke up Randy told me it was still the same day and the other day I felt like sleeping for few minutes and when I woke up, I'd lost so many days. Did I really sleep? Or it was just my brain had lost its capability to store all my own memories? Maybe, this was why that Butler doctor suggested me to write a diary. It might help me to track back my lost memories, she said. Whatever.

It wasn't a big deal.

Day 3rd (?)

Is it really day 3? Didn't I say yesterday that I had lost count on my days? I had no idea what I have to write now, but I read a lot today. I read the magazine about her I brought with me from the coffee shop few days ago. Was it really few days ago? Ah, I really didn't remember. But, back to her story in the magazine; it was very beautiful, how I wonder why she didn't put any blame on me for all I had done to them. It was only about love, her love for the baby and for the man of her life. Was it me she was talking about? Any kinds of emotions mixed inside me. So then I kept watching her pictures and her baby's for a long time. No matter how I had the paper ruined the other day, she still looked very beautiful in the picture, and the baby was very handsome. My heart was swollen with proud. My baby was a very handsome boy. And before I realized what I was doing, I brought the picture to my lips to kiss. It was a very deep, longing kiss.

Day 4th

I drew her and my baby's picture today. Just a pencil drawing, I copied from the magazine. Hey! Did I ever tell you that I was good in drawing?

Day 5th

Actually it had been a very long time since I enjoyed this activity but drawing helped me to calm my nerve. So by the end of the day I already had a stack of papers with their drawing and on the last few I tried to add my own face on. Yeah, I didn't exactly remember how I looked like because I barely took a look on myself in the mirror lately. But I believed that was close enough. When I gave Randy the drawing, he said that I and she were perfect couple. She was very beautiful and I was handsome (Hey! Randy said that!). And the baby added to perfect family. I couldn't help but smile at his compliment.

Day 6th

I found myself couldn't wait for my appointment with the doctor again. Would she say that I was better now? Yes she did and she also said that she had never seen a patient who was cured as fast as I was. My strong will to cure helped me out. I told that woman that I missed the blue haired girl, honestly. Her. Even to mention her name I still didn't think I deserved to do.

"So why don't you go to see her? To see them?" She said with a smile.

"I…" She saw the doubt in my face. She had been experienced to read her patient's unspoken words for years.

"Go see them Goten.., go see them. Even from a distance…"

The way she wore her reassuring smile built up my hope and confidence. So then I said goodbye to Randy and her mother to go to West City. I would go to see her and my baby, even from a distance…,

But first of all, I need to go to my old house in East City…,

I found my house in East City had already been repaired and looked like the first time I built it. As I stood in front of my door, an old man ran and heavily panted to greet me, Lowell. He worked as my right hand man in my amusement park. It seemed that he had taken good care of the park and also my house while I was 'missing'.

"Mister Son! Mister Son…! I'm glad you're back!" He clutched his knees with both hands, trying to adjust his breath as he continued, "I wonder where you had gone all this time, but don't worry I take care of everything... Oh, here's your key, we changed the door last time. Oh man! I can't imagine what could destroy your house like that! But don't worry! I'll bet you'd be surprised if you get inside. Everything's as good as new!" He exclaimed with wide smile on his face.

I took the key he offered me and opened the door, "Thank you Lowell. And I bet you have so many things you want to hear from me? Give me time will you?"

"Sure..! Sure Mister Son! I'll be in my house if you need anything!" He bowed his head slightly before turned his heels back to where he came from.

I entered my house and how it felt so good to be at home…

I'm sorry it's short, I need warming up for my come back...


	19. Chapter 18

I forgot to put the disclaimer and said thank you for all my readers and reviewers, so I re-post this chapter...,

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and all its wonderful characters.

Once again, thank you very much to all my readers and reviewers.., you are all my inspiration...

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 18

Since Ben Briefs had already had his first birthday and had grown less dependent on his mother's breastfeed, Trunks had insisted on Bulla to start working at Capsule Corps again. However, she had ever worked in the company before she was pregnant with Ben. Trunks assured her that he needed her comeback to expand the business; to be his right hand woman in the corporation; she was an heiress after all.

She never thought about saving money from her work before, but now that she was a mother, she started to think that it was important to do so. She couldn't stand thinking that she still lived with her parents' one. It's her time to be self sufficient tough. And she proved herself worthy for the company as more clients loved her inventions and her marketing approach. It could only mean more and more benefits for Capsule Corps.

But Trunks knew there were many clients who wanted to take advantage of her. What could you think about a genius beautiful heiress of the biggest company on earth? Okay, many the genius part was thrilling for some men, but still she was a dream of every businessman's life.

His sister was a grown up woman. He must be sure that she would make the best decision for herself. But some clients were really nuts.

One day he had lunch with a client who happened to be his college friend, Andrew Stuart.

"Yeah…I think you know that I'm working on some projects with your sister, so I have to spend some time to say hello to you and it's a good time to visit old friend…How are you, Trunks?"

"You see…I think lots of magazines have my story…? You aren't good reader, eh?"

The other man chuckled, "Sure, that's why I'm here…to meet your sister. I hope you don't mind…"

"You've met her, haven't you?" He raised his eyebrow at his guest's answer.

"Yeah, we're working on the new capsulizable medical equipments project. I really love working with your sister, Trunks. She's a girl with a strong will."

"….." He wasn't supposed to ask, he had seen such symptoms a lot.

His guest hide his amused smile, nobody could lie to Trunks Briefs, "Yeah, I know I have to admit that I fall in love to your sister, Trunks…since the day I saw her on that magazine. That's why I came to Capsule Corps, to meet her. The project isn't really urgent for me though I'll keep it if it makes her happy. But I don't want to scare her like a bunch of clients who run after her outside, so, I want to know your opinion about it, Trunks…"

"You've read the story…, you know she has a kid…"

"Yeah…I do… That's not a problem for me…"

Trunks hadn't said any words that time. He knew a lot of men adored her dear sister out there, even with her recent condition as a single parent. They never bothered to ask his opinion; not that he needed them to. Bulla was a grown up and knew how to make decision for her own life, but…may be…

Time had passed; his baby nephew was one year old now, and stills a fatherless kid. No matter how resourceful their family was; Trunks still think it wasn't right. Ben's infanthood cheerfulness still couldn't erase all her sister's trait of sadness from her face. Even with Chichi's and Goku's around more for Ben. He knew she missed him; that dear old friend of his; who clearly didn't want to take any responsibility over Ben's life with his disappearance.

If he gave a little try, Trunks knew he would easily find him on earth. But he had enough his old best friend's stupidity. And his action hurt Trunks' heart deeply. All that beating the crap out of him he used as revenge never made him feel any better. It was his precious little sister he threw to the garbage! His pride wouldn't allow him to crawl to him to ask him to take care of his sister. He could do that, all by himself, if he had to.

With Andrew's coming, Trunks now was considering a new plan for his sister. Almost two years! That was all enough to give that stupid old best friend of his to come and make his sister happy. But he never did. How many years again should his sister waste? She was young and beautiful and the heiress of Capsule Corps business empire. She wasn't about to throw the rest of her life waiting for an idiot like Son Goten. It was the time for her to move on her life.

He really wanted to make sure that his sister would live happily ever after like in fairy tale.

"A penny for your thought?" Marron waved her hand before Trunks' face. Trunks blinked, then pulled his wife's waist close to him and sat her on his lap.

"My brain priced less than a penny now, Mar. It contains nothing but air, lately…"

"Oh! I can't believe Mr. Trunks Briefs admitted such a thing…" Marron giggled and Trunks replied with a lazy smile.

Then he was with his serious face again, his gaze was pointless and Marron could feel that her husband really had a serious problem.

"Are you thinking about your sister?" She asked, "Trunks…"

His attention was snapped again to his wife, "You always know…What do you think I have to do, Mar-chan?" He rested his head on her shoulder and tightened his embrace to her body, "You know, today I had an old friend come to my office and asking about Bulla… I used to think it's a stupid thing that some people really think I have a control over my sister…they must come to see Dad if they really think so…"

"So…what you said?"

"Nothing… But then I think it's not a bad idea to hook her with someone…" He paused, "Someone I really know…someone who will make her happy for the rest of her life…"

"You know…" his wife replied, "I always have a feeling that Bulla never really forgets about Goten..."

"...But I don't want to let her wait for that fool for the rest of her life... She needs to move on..."

"...And I believe that Goten is the same with her..."

"He never shows up... I knew he stayed somewhere close, Mar. I could feel his ki, very faint...he tried to hide it"

"Oh...Trunks..."

"I think he already wasted to much time. He must have come here and talked to Bulla long time ago…"

"Do you think he still hates us for everything?"

"..."

"Maybe we must do something to make him out of his hidden cave, Trunks…"

* * *

He had come to watch her from somewhere near The Capsule Corps headquarter as he knew that she worked there. He suppressed his ki as faint as possible, he didn't want other people to see him or acknowledge him. He came just for her, only her.

It had been a habit of him recently, though he wasn't sure for how long, might be months. He knew her schedule well now; what time she arrived at Capsule Corp headquarter; what time she returned home; where her favorite restaurant for lunch was or when their son, Ben, would occasionally visit his mother in her office with his grandpa or grandma.

He had his few favorite spots to watch her; from the rooftop of the building opposite Capsule Corps or hidden from the tree branches of Capsule Corps' yard itself. He often wasn't alone, as some people-gossip magazines' reporters or stalkers-also watched The Briefs for any wardrobe or attitude malfunctions. It made him angry, but he refrained from exploding his rage and attracting attention from the people he didn't want to meet.

He had also long refrained from coming to her to hug her, to kiss her, to caress her soft porcelain looking skin with his broad hands. The urge was getting bigger and bigger day by day.

And that was one day when Son Goten stood at his favorite spot to watch her. He had dreamed about her the night before, so intimate dream. And that left him with empty feeling as he didn't find her beside him after he woke up.

He smiled as he saw her emerge from her air-car and then encapsulated it in the large Capsule Corps' yard. Her formal dress hugged her now fuller body perfectly and hung few inches above her porcelain knees. She was much more beautiful than her picture in the magazine.

He didn't even realize that his feet instinctively brought him to step closer to her and his hand touched her shoulder lightly from behind. He smiled widely. She spun around her body.

And let out a loud surprised scream.

People started to turn their stares to them. He jumped and flied as fast as possible back to his home to East City.

She hated him, he decided then. She didn't want to see him again. How could he think that she would want to see him again after all he'd done to her? As he splash water to his face to calm his nerve in his bathroom, he looked his reflection in the mirror for the first time since a very long time. And then he realized.

She just simply didn't recognize him. His new feature had scared her.

He looked at the reflection in the mirror in front of him; it was plain, expressionless.

If he ever cared to look at himself through the mirror, he would know how aged he looked recently. The legend of Saiyan's eternal youth didn't seem to be loyal to him. Bloodshot eyes, long unshaved grayish colored facial hair grew covering large part of his face, and all the wrinkles drew his stresses perfectly and successfully made him look at least ten years older. He was much thinner; he had lost a lot of his weight. For the first time in only Kami knew for how long, he felt disgusted to himself. He didn't know the man in the mirror, he didn't want to know. He grabbed the razor before him and started shaving. He felt his life slowly back through his working hands.

He didn't know why he didn't do it sooner.

The day when he returned to his home at East City, Lowell, his right hand man in his park had no difficulty in recognizing him. Sure, that old man had been with him since the first time he ran his amusement park. As he was broken heart on Paris that time, his appearance could be worse than this.

Maybe, it was a good thing that she didn't recognize her. He was moved by his instinct only, what could be worse than having her acknowledge him but rejected him?

He could not imagine being rejected, though he knew he deserved it.

He made a note to be careful next time, not again to be carried away by situation. He would make sure that he prepared everything carefully before he went to see her again.

* * *

"Miss Briefs are you okay?" A guard came to her rescue. As if a human guard was strong enough to rescue her if something serious really happened to her.

Bulla stopped screaming. She blinked her eyes as she saw the middle aged guard in front of her. The man who succeeded to surprise her had already gone to thin air. What was him? An intruder? A fan? A street burglar who asked for charity?

"Where is he? I swear I saw a strange man here…"

"I didn't see anyone Miss…"

"Oh, okay, forget it. I have no time to deal with something like this anyway now…" She said, "Bye, Charles. Thanks for your concern…"

"You're welcome, Miss…"

Bulla sighed as she walked through Capsule Corps' headquarter corridor to her office room. However, it's not that easy to forget the incident she just experienced, especially the way that man disappeared to thin air. Ordinary reporter, or fan-the most common kind of people who would like to steal pictures of the famous Briefs family-would not be able to disappear as fast as that man. She was sure he flied away. How many people on earth could fly? The ones she didn't know?

Oh my Kami! Could it be…could he be…Son Goten?

She stopped on her tracks; her heart suddenly beat harder than usual. If it was truly him, could it be that he came to see her? Finally?

Oh, how stupid she was. The way she screamed had driven him away, again. What if he never came back this time?

She turned around, ran back desperately to the front yard where that man had surprised her. She found nothing, of course. Only that Charles guard bowed and smiled to her politely.

Maybe, he would never come back again. Maybe, he wasn't even Son Goten.

Would you review, please?


	20. Chapter 19

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Thank you for all of you who keep reading this story. Your reviews are my spirit and inspiration to continue writing.

Once again, thank you!

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 19

Her cell phone rang in her purse, she could hear her big brother's annoyed voice echoed through the device when she took it;"You're late! Where are you?!" He not just sounded upset, he was upset; that's not good…

"I'm almost there, just wait!"

"You better be, because you've made your very important client wait for almost thirty minutes and that is very rude!"

"Alright…alright… Sorry!"

Click. Trunks closed the talk. She hurried her steps to the meeting room, but she knew, she would never be able to put any concentration on the meeting or any of her works for the rest of the day.

After two hours meeting that was felt like forever, Bulla watched the clients leave the meeting room. The meeting had not been satisfying of course, with Bulla kept gazing past the clients or the ceiling, or the large glass window with amazing scenery of West City from the 35th floor. Trunks tried his best to divert their clients' attention to his presentation. But they already seemed to have interest in his little sister more.

Trunks sent his little sister an irritated look, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

She knew she had already done wrong thing and she felt so bad. But the worse thing was that she suddenly felt hopeless about Son Goten. She desperately thought that he might never come there again. She couldn't help that a tear ran down her cheek when she looked at her brother's face.

Trunks suddenly felt guilty, "Hey.., what happens?" His voice softened, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, sis…" He walked closer to her and pulled her to his embrace.

Refraining from crying for almost two years was suddenly felt unbearable, she sobbed in her brother's embrace, "Not, Trunks, its not you. I just feel… I just feel…" She tried hard to stop sobbing.

"It's okay if you want to cry, you know. It's always okay with me." He gently stroked her hair, "You don't have to tell me anything. Just cry as much as you want.., I'm always here for you…"

"Oh, Trunks…Trunks…" He let her stay there in his embrace for almost thirty minutes before he decided it was better to take her home and let her call it a day.

* * *

Ben was playing with grandma Bulma in the living room when they arrived at home.

"Ma…ma…" The one year old chibi greeted his mother happily as he saw her enter the big living room in the big dome shaped mansion of capsule corp. house. . Bulla just gave her mother a slight node. Ben offered Bulla his hands to lift and she brought him to her hold. She planted many kisses on both his chubby cheeks until the chibli giggled happily.

"Do you miss mama, baby? Mama misses you so much…," She brought him to their room upstairs then, leaving Trunks, who just brought her home from the office and Bulma alone in the living room, stunned.

Bulma looked at her son confusedly, "Something happened, sweetie?"

Trunks plopped down his ass on the couch, leaning his back comfortably, "I don't know mom, she just suddenly mellowed after a meeting… I don't know what's wrong with her…"

Bulma took a seat next to her son and sighed, "Does it have anything to do with certain Son Goten?"

Trunks shrugged, "I never heard anything about him in thousands years…"

"That's it! I got enough of this and I'm getting tired of all of this!" She stood from her seat and stormed out the room.

"Mom!" Trunks called, "What are you going to do?!"

"I am going to find that baka Son and bring him here right now!"

"Mom! Don't!" He stood and ran after his mother.

"Don't tell me don't, Trunks! I know actually that you or your father or Goku could easily find Goten by searching his ki all over the earth. But I don't know why all of you-with your damn pride- insist then we must leave him alone! I am tired of this! I want to see my baby girl happy! I have been too patient for two years! Fine! If you don't want to help me find him, I will find him by myself!"

"Mom..!" Trunks warned.

"I won't force you to do something you don't want to do, Trunks! So, don't try to stop me from doing what I want to do!"

Trunks sighed, however, he inherited half of his stubbornness from his mother's side, "How are you going to find him?"

"I am Bulma Briefs, Trunks. I know what I am doing."

In a minute, Trunks watched his mother got into her favorite copter and flied away.

* * *

Bulma tapped her finger impatiently on the table, "Well..?"

Yamcha closed his eyes, "I don't know why I agree to do this, be patient, will you?"

"Can't you just feel his ki?"

"I'm trying to concentrate here, Bulma!"

"Okay…"

They stayed silent for few minutes with Yamcha tried hard to concentrate on finding Goten's ki. "I think, he tried to hide his ki well, Bulma, or he was just too far away from here. I can not feel his ki.., sorry…"

Bulma gave him a disappointed look on her face, to make him feel guilty of course.

"Hey! Did you ever try to check him in his old house in East City?"

"No, but last time I heard that house was completely wrecked…"

"I guess there's nothing wrong if we tried to check there. What do you think?"

"Okay! That's a good idea! Let's go!"

The trip to East City needed three hours by Bulma's copter. Bulma admired the small two stories house near a big amusement park. The park was crowded with visitors, even on weekday like today. The house was a bit hidden from the crowd with big trees in its front yard separated the house from the park. Its backyard had a small lake. It wasn't a wrecked house, it looked so peaceful indeed.

Yamcha landed the copter on an empty spot in the front yard, he encapsulated it as Bulma and he stepped on the well styled grass.

"Everything looked so…neat… I believe somebody really lives here…" Bulma commented.

Yamcha shrugged, "I'll knock the door…"

* * *

"Did something happen in the office? I heard you take Bulla home quiet early today." Marron asked her husband as he entered their bedroom and plopped down on the large bed.

Trunks sighed, "We had a meeting in the morning with a client and I saw that Bulla couldn't concentrate, and after the meeting she suddenly mellowed and cried, so I took her home. After that I returned to the office and an office guard told me that he heard Bulla screamed in the parking lot this morning. When he came to see her, she said that there was a stalker that surprised her. But that guard claimed that he didn't see anyone there."

"Who could possibly make her cry like that? I think she was used to being stalked by reporters…"

"But that guard claimed he didn't see anyone there. Do you think an ordinary reporter can just disappear to the air?"

"Oh my Kami…, do you think what I am thinking…?"

"Maybe.., that's the biggest possibility."

"If he was Goten, then I wonder why Bulla screamed when she saw him… I think she has been waiting for him this whole time…"

"I guessed she was just surprised that he came so suddenly."

"Trunks, last time you said that you could feel Goten's ki around a lot lately…"

"Yeah, He always kept his ki low, but sometime I could feel it if I really to concentrate…"

"I can't understand why Goten must hide if he stays around a , maybe he has some reasons…, but I think, it's the time we force him out of his hidden cave…"

"Mom is trying to find him now. She said she would drag him here..."

"But how? I don't think your Dad would agree to search Goten's ki for her..."

"Yeah.., I think Dad will never want to see Goten again. I want to know how my mom would find him..."

* * *

The Lowell guy opened the door of Goten's house as Bulma and Yamcha knocked the door.

"Can I see Mr. Goten Son?" Bulma politely asked.

"Um.., well, Mr. Son didn't live here anymore…" Lowell answered.

"Really? So, where does he live now?"

"Well, I am not sure about that. I just happen to take care of his house for him…"

Bulma and Yamcha looked at each other. Bulma sighed, "Okay, Mr…"

"Lowell, I'm Lowell madam..,"

"If Mr. Son happens to come here, would you please kindly tell him that…"She sighed again,"Mr. Son's baby, Ben, one year old baby, my grandson whom I take care now…is sick and I think he needs to see his daddy so badly…"

"Baby? Mr. Son has a baby? And the baby is sick?" Lowell asked, surprised.

"Well, yes Mr. Lowell…"

"Wow, I didn't know about that, madam. I think it's better if you now go to Mr. Son's room upstairs. He's there. Actually, I promised him to dismiss you, but…it's a baby we are talking about… I'm sorry I lied to you… You can meet him now, madam, please come in…" The middle age man spoke with guilt written all over his face. Bulma didn't throw the chance to get into the house and find Son Goten.

"It's okay Mr. Lowell; you did what you had to. Thank you; I'll always remember your kindness…"

Goten was about to leap through the window when Bulma and Yamcha arrived in his room. He knew he couldn't run all the time, so he decided to stay and face both of the older people.

He had expected to get angry outburst when he turned his body to face his guests and he was so surprised when he found Bulma extending her arms to him as if he had found her long lost child she missed so much instead of yelling to a naughty child.

"Goten.., my child…" Her voice choked. Goten couldn't help that all his guilt resurfaced. Many memories from his childhood flashed in his mind. Isn't she the one who had hugged and comforted him every time he felt sad besides his mother? She was…, she was always an aunt for him… Oh, Kami…, what had he done to her…

"My child…" She said, still with her extended arms. Goten suddenly found himself run to her, they hugged each other tightly and cried together.

"Aunt Bulma, I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He fell to his knees. Bulma then bended her knees to have the same eye level with him.

Yamcha watched the two with a slight amusement in his face. He was sure Bulma had been acting to make Lowell let them into the house. But with Goten, he knew she was genuine.

"I understand Goten…, I know, being angry with you won't solve a problem. But I think it's the time for you to come back to us… Will you..?" She said softly.

"But I don't deserve…"

"Ssshh… Don't ever say that. We're waiting for you, you know; me, Bulla, Ben… We all want you to come back. So come back, please…"

"Bulla…? Ben…?"

"Yes, my child, Bulla and Ben want you to come back to us…"

"I want to! I want to… but I'm not ready right now Aunt Bulma, I'm sorry…"

"Will you promise to come back someday?"

He nodded, "I promise aunt Bulma… I promise…"

"Okay…" Bulma nodded and stood, "Let's go home, Yamcha…"

"All right…" Yamcha replied and patted Goten's shoulder and they exited the room to return to West City.

"Hey mom, how was your trip? Did you find him?" Trunks asked as his mother entered the house and walked pass him in the living room. It was already late. The children had already gone to sleep. Only Trunks and Marron seemed to stay there to wait for her.

"I am so tired now Trunks… Oh, I am too old for a long trip like this…" She sighed heavily and headed upstairs.

"You missed the dinner Bulma! Where have you been?!" Her husband suddenly appeared in front of her; his hands were crossed over his chest and angry expression was written all over his face.

Would you please, give me your review?

I love you all!


End file.
